Bloody Love
by Eucallysca Putly
Summary: Naruto seorang vampire, dan Sasuke yang seorang manusia(?) dengan kekuatan aneh yang bahkan tak dapat di 'lihat' oleh para vampire anggota OSIS? bagaimana jika dalam suatu keadaan membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta?. Cinta terlarang antara Vampire dan hunter. Cinta antara pemangsa dan pemburu /Sasunaru/ Riview Please
1. Chapter 1

_Bloody Love_

_By _Eucallysca Putly

_Disclaimer_ Masashi Kishimoto

_Rate _T

_Genre_ Romance, Fantasy

_Main Pair_ Sasuke x Naruto

_Warning!_ OOC,typo,dll(?)

Ini FF kedua Putly di fandom ini. Sebenernya ini FF dari FF putly tentang Super junior Cuma aja Putly danti jadi Sasunaru. Hahaha. Jadi kalo ada yang udah pernah baca mensti udah liat di 'Super Junior Fanfiction' kalo enggak di Fbnya Putly. Semoga suka, ah satu lagi ini Vampic! Aye!

.

.

.

Bloody Love chapter 1_

Semburat jingga yang awalnya mendominasi warna langit sore kini berubah, digantikan awan hitam kelam. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, membuat orang-orang harus mempercepat langkah mereka, mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Langit yang hitam pekat seolah menyembunyikan berbagai rahasia yang memang tak boleh terbongkar. Rahasia yang selalu terjaga dengan rapih di balik bayang-bayang malam.

Dunia yang sebenarnya tak pernah tersentuh kini mulai menampakkan dirinya. Memperlihatkan eksistensinya dan mencoba membaur dengan dunia yang berisi kedamaian, walaupun itu hanyalah kedamaian palsu. Satu hal yang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dunia ini tak hanya dihuni oleh manusia. Ada makhluk yang bahkan tak pernah seorang pun menyangkanya ada. Tapi itu lah kenyataannya. Makhluk-makhluk itu memang ada. Mencoba menunjukkan eksistensinya di dunia penuh kepalsuan itu tak lain adalah VAMPIRE!

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

_** Exsco High School- Tokyo, Japan**_

Seorang pemuda pirang kini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong. Di tangannya kini terlihat ada beberapa map yang memenuhi tangannya. Dengan anggun ia berjalan, sesekali dari wajahnya terukir senyuman indah yang menghiasi wajah nan eloknya. Rambut pirangnya menambah pesona yang terpancar dari tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sempurna.

Murid-murid lain yang tak sengaja melihatnya hanya bisa mengagumi keelokan yang memiliki keelokan tanpa cela itu terlihat lembut sekaligus mengerikan di waktu yang sama. Entah mengapa, dari wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia mempunyai rahasia besar yang tak ingin ia beritahukan pada siapapun.

Headmaster Room

Tok...tok...tok...

Pintu megah bewarna emas dengan ukiran-ukiran indah itu diketuk, membuat orang yang ada di balik pintu dengan segera menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Masuk" pintu megah itu berderit, sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda pirang yang kini tersenyum manis. Ia berjalan mendekati kepala sekolah barunya itu.

" Ohayo, Namikaze Naruto desu" ucap pemuda pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, Senju Tsunade, itulah nama sang kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah elit yang akan di tempati Naruto "Duduklah" ucapnya ramah diikuti senyuman yang kini terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ini berkasnya" Naruto menyerahkan beberapa map yang sedari tadi masih setia digenggamnya.

Sejenak, Tsunade memandangi beberapa map yang kini telah berpindah dari tangan mungil Naruto dan kini berada di atas mejanya. Ia membuka halaman per halamannya, membacanya dengan seksama, lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Bagaimana kabar Minato-sama?" tanyanya seraya membereskan beberapa map yang ada didepannya dan menumpuknya menjadi satu.

"Tou-sama baik, beliau menitip salam untuk anda" lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, tampak keanggunan dari gaya bicara serta tingkah lakunya.

Tsunade mengannguk pelan kemudian berdiri. "Untuk kelas barumu, kau di tempatkan di kelas X.A. maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu karena setelah ini ada rapat. Kau bisa melihat letak kelasmu di denah sekolah di depan ruang ini"

"Ah ne, arigatou, saya permisi kalau begitu" Naruto berbalik, bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu karena memang urusannya dengan kepala sekolah telah selesai.

"Ah, satu lagi" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap kepala sekolahnya itu "Apa kau akan tinggal di asrama?" tanyanya.

"Saya akan tinggal di asrama, tapi untuk sementara berhubung kami baru saja sampai di Jepang kemarin, mungkin untuk satu minggu kedepan saya harus pulang ke rumah dulu untuk memastikan semua urusan telah diselesaikan."

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti "Keluarlah" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Blam!

Pintu besar itu tertutup sempurna. Naruto terdiam, dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"Kau pasti bisa Naruton! Ganbatte!" gumannya seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah setelah sebelumnya melihat sekilas denah kelasnya.

"Hati-hati dengan para pengurus osis" Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika seorang pemuda berbicara padanya. Ia berbalik, dilihatnya punggung tegap pemuda entah siapa itu di hadapannya. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu karena membelakanginya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto akhirnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ke arah Pemuda yang membelakanginya itu.

"Berhati-hatilah saja" pemuda raven itu kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini hanya berdiri mematung. Mencoba mencerna arti dari setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang telah menghilang dari balik lorong.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas. Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas barunya. Tentu saja pikirannya hingga kini masih sibuk dengan perkataan namja tadi.

Cklek!(anggep suara pintu -_-)

"Ohayo" ucap Naruto seraya masuk ke dalam kelas yang kini telah dimulai. Dilihatnya sekilas penghuni kelas yang akan menjadi teman barunya. Lalu senyuman manis tercetak dengan sempurna di wajahnya. "Maaf terlambat, sensei" Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada guru muda di hadapannya.

"Tak apa, ayo perkenalkan dirimu"capnya ramah. Naruto mengangguk.

"Namikaze Naruto desu, yoroshiku"

"Kau duduklah, pelajaran akan segera dimulai"ucap Kakashi sensei yang diikuti anggukan pemuda pirang itu.

"Nde, Arigatou" dengan segera, Naruto an berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ada di dekat jendela. Senyuman indah tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah manis dan tampan Naruto. Ia duduk, jendela yang terbuka membuat semilir angin malam menyapu lembut rambut pirang alami Naruto. Membuatnya harus beberapa kali merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"Ohayo, Haruno Sakura desu" ucap seorang gadis yang ada di samping Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis manis bernama Sakura itu, dan sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sakura

"Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku" ucapnya ramah dan pelajaran pun dimulai membuat mereka berdua harus menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

_**=====(Skip Time)=====**_

Naruto POV_

_** Asrama**_

Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak aku bersekolah disini. Di Exsco high school, sekolah elit yang terkenal di seluruh Korea. Tak hanya kualitas serta para muridnya yang hampir semuanya dari kalangan berada. Sistem pengajaran di sekolah ini memang berbeda dari sekolah biasanya. Jika sekolah lain masuk dipagi hari, di Exsco high school ini masuk saat matahari terbenam hingga tengah malam.

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan melewati lorong asrama. Sinar matahari yang menyembul melewati celah gorden yang tertutup, membuatku harus melindungi wajahku dengan salah satu tanganku. Ternyata aku memang tak bisa bersahabat dengan sinar matahari!

Hari ini memang hari dimana aku mulai tinggal di asrama, barang-barangku telah sampai sehari yang lalu, jadi aku tak akan repot membawa banyak barang. Ku hentikan langkahku saat ku lihat sebuah papan yang menunjukkan angka kamar.

"53" gumanku dan segera membuka perlahan pintu disamping papan itu.

Cklek!

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk lebih dalam ke sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas itu. Pandanganku kini beralih ke seorang pemuda serba hijau yang entah dari mana telah berada di belakangku. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan sejajar denganku.

"Kau murid baru itu?" tanyanya, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Rock Lee desu"

"Namikaze Naruto desu" ucapku seraya menjabat tangannya.

Pemuda serba hijau yang bernama Rock Lee itu akhirnya berjalan mendahuluiku dan duduk di salah satu ranjang yang mungkin itu memang ranjangnya. "Semoga kita bisa berteman" ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan senyummanisnya.

"Ne" ucapku akhirnya.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Selama seminggu ini perasaanku selalu tak enak. Entah mengapa aku selalu merasa ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikanku, tapi aku tak tahu siapa itu. Aku tak dapat merasakan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" aku tersentak dan menoleh ke samping. Ku lihat Lee kini tengah tersenyum ramah kearahku.

"Iie" jawabku dan kini pandanganku beralih ke arah pintu tepatnya ke arah pemuda raven yang kini memasuki kelas. Uchiha Sasuke itu lah namanya. Yang kulihat ia selalu bersikap dingin, padahal wajahnya tampan, ah tidak benar-benar tampan, jujur aku sedikit iri dengan wajahnya. Banyak yang menyukainya tapi ia selalu dingin ke orang lain hingga sedikit yang mau berteman dengan pemuda itu.

"Ku lihat kau selalu memerhatikan Sasuke, apa kau menyukainya?" aku kembali tersentak, kini Lee lah yang berkata aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dan membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak" ucapku akhirnya "Aku hanya penasaran" lanjutku. Memang yang ku rasakan, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya. Entah apa itu aku pun tak tahu.

Ku lihat kini ia pun memandang ke arahku. Ia mendangku tajam membuat bulu romaku menegang karena pandangannya. Apa sebenarnya salahku hingga ia memandangku seperti itu?

BRAKKK!

Ku dengar pintu dibuka dengan keras. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? pemuda yang bernama Chouji itu pun berjalan ke arahku "Kau dipanggil ketua osis, ia menyuruhmu untuk datang ke ruangannya" ucapnya aku hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat ke sekeliling kelas yang kini riuh akibat perkataan Choujio.

Ada apa lagi ini?! -_-

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Naruto menggerutu selama ia berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruang osis. Satu kelas mendadak menjadi riuh saat Chouji mengatakan ia harus menghadap para anggota osis. Memangpa apa masalahnya? Bukankah ia hanya disuruh ke ruang osis?

Degg...

Kini, indra penciumnya mencium bau darah. Dengan segera ia mempercepat langkahnya ke sumber bau harum yang ia hirup itu. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah bau itu berasal dari ruang osis yang kini telah ada dihadapannya.

Ia mengetuk pelan pintu bertuliskan 'OSIS' itu. Lama ia menunggu dan tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu serta tak ada suara menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Segera ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Dan seketika bau darah iu menyeruak keluar, membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Saat ia benar-benar dapat melihat segala yang ada di hadapnnya. Ia lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam mematung tak mengerti. Yang ia lihat kini bukanlah ruang osis melaikan sebuah lobi hotel! Tak ada meja panjang yang dikelilingi kursi dengan berbagai papan nama sesuai jabatan para anggota osis, tak ada rak-rak yang penuh dengan buku. Yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah sebuah ruangan besar mewah dengan gaya klasik. Didalamnya bahkan ada sofa panjang dan segala alat-alat yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan osis, bahkan ia melihat kulkas di dalam ruangn ini -_-

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pandangannya kini hanya terfokus pada seorang pemuda tampan yang kini tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda. Tidak! Bukan hanya perpelukan karena taring pemuda itu telah menancap tepat di leher putih pucat pemuda yang kini tengah merintih menahan sakit. Pemuda dengan rambut merah maroon itu hanya mendesah. Naruto menutup hidungnya, menahan aroma darah yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Bukan karena ia membenci harum darah, melainkan ia tak ingin lepas kendali hanya karena ia melihat darah yang begitu banyak kini menetes membasahi seragam yang dikenakan yeoja itu.

Awalnya, tak ada yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto. Entahlah, mereka semua seakan-akan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri hingga seorang namja tampan lainnya menepuk bahu pemuda yang kini sibuk menghisap darah itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghapus sisa darah yang masih ada di bibirnya sedangkan pemuda berambot maroon yang menjadi korban pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang kini tersenyum itu cepat-cepat mengancingkan beberapa kancing seragamnya kembali.

"Gomen, membuatmu kaget" Naruto tersentak dan memandang tajam ke arah pemuda yang tadi menepuk bahu pemuda tak sopan yang dengan seenaknya memperlihatkan adegan tak etis itu. "Perkenalkan aku Shikamaru, ketua osis disini" Naruto masih terdiam degan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari pemudaa bernama Shikamaru itu. Ia sendiri tahu jika Shikamaru adalah salah satu dari keluarga bangsawan kaum vampire.

"Hyuuga Neji" ucap namja tak sopan tadi dengan datar. Naruto hanya terdiam memandang pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji itu, tak lama ia membuang mukanya dan beralih melihat ke arah pemuda yang kini duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan.

"Bukankah kita tak boleh menggingit? Bukankah itu sudah menjadi peraturan di sekolah ini" ucap Naruto dingin. Kedua pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Ia berjalan ke arah pemuda merah yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Naruto mengulurkan tisu ke arah pemuda di hadapannya itu "Pakailah" ucap Naruto lembut, nada bicaranya beda sekali saat ia berbicara dengan 2 pemuda tadi.

"Setidaknya kami hanya menghisap darah sesama vampire" ucap Neji mencoba membela dirinya. Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Bukankah kita telah punya tablet darah?" ucap Naruto lagi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto dan pemuda merah yang entah siapa namanya itu yang ada diruangan itu. Mereka hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berkata atau kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk pemuda yang hingga kini lehernya masih mengeluarkan darah itu walaupun sedikit karena lukanya perlahan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Mereka seolah masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Naruto heran, mengapa tak ada yang mencoba menghentikan Neji saat ia akan menghisap darah pemuda merah itu? Bahkan ketua osis pun tak melarangnya. Ck!

"Lagi pula kami telah biasa melakukan ini, iya kan ?" ucap Neji seraya berjalan menuju pemuda merahnya dan memeluknya mesra. Sedang pemuda yang tadi menjadi korban tersenyum tipis dan mengannguk sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Neji.

Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam tak percaya melihat adegan yang ada di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya melihat vampir-vampir gila yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Dia memang seperti itu" Naruto menoleh ke arah lain. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda kini berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kyuubi" ucapnya. Naruto menatapnya sejenak dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Naruto" ucapnya ramah. Setidaknya ada orang vampir yang terlihat normal disini.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi anggota osis? Kami masih kekuaranga orang" ucap Shikamaru ramah.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas "Dengan senang hati aku menolak!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Ia tak ingin berada disekitar makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan ini.

Kyuubi serta beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun seketika tertawa membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan keanehan makhluk-makhluk disekitarnya itu.

"Kau lucu sekali" ucap Kyuubi seraya mengacak rambut Naruto lembut. Naruto hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya sebal dan kembali menata rambutnya.

Sekilas Naruto menatap jam yang terpajang indah di sudut ruangan. "Ku rasa aku harus kembali ke kelas, jam pertama akan dimulai" ucapnya. Kyuubi tersenyum ramah seraya mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang tetap dngan setia berada di ruangan osis itu. "Apa kalian tak ke kelas?" tanyanya.

"Kami punya hak khusus untuk meninggalkan pelajaran" ucap Kyuubi. Dan Naruto sama sekali tak peduli itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Berlama-lama di tempat itu rasanya benar-banar bisa membuatnya gila mendadak!

Pemuda pirang berjalan perlahan melewati lorong menuju kelasnya. Ia heran, mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang melewati lorong menuju osis? Ia sendiri memang pernah dengar bahwa para murid sangat takut sekaligus mengagumi mereka. Tapi setidaknya bukankah lorong ini membuat adalah jalan paling cepat untuk sampai ke bagian-bagian sekolah lain? Mengapa para murid lebih memilih untuk berjalan memutar yang akan membuat mereka capek karena area sekolah ini benar-benar luas.

Mendadak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Perasaan itu lagi. Segera ia berbalik, tak ada siapa pun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengeliling, yang ia lihat hanya lah lorong dan tak ada siapapun orang yang berada disini. Ia memegang tengkuknya. Bulu romanya telah berdiri seolah-olah ia sedang diamati itu kembali muncul.

Perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan kembali. Mencoba tak terpengaruh dengan perasaan aneh yang ada disekitarnya.

Tap...

Naruto mendengar langkah kaki kini berjalan ke arahnya. Langkah kaki itu ada di belakangnya, semakin dekat hingga langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Pemuda pirang itu berbalik dan dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda raven tersenyum ke arahnya. Pemuda itu terus berjalan hingga membuat Naruto terpaksa mundur kebelakang.

Duk!

Naruto menabrak dinding di belakangnya. "Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Naruto tak percaya. Jadi selama ini, Sasuke yang memperhatikannya? Tapi mengapa ia tak bisa merasakan aura Sasuke? Mengapa hanya Sasuke yang tak dapat ia rasakan auranya?

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan pengurus osis" ucapnya dingin. Naruto tersentak, kini ia tahu, pemuda yang memperingatinya saat hari pertamanya adalah Sasuke

"Mengapa aku tak boleh dekat dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto. Pikirannya tak menentu, bukannya ia takut tapi ada perasaan aneh yang secara naluri untuk menghormati Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tangannya telah mengunci tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu tak bisa bergetak. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian tersentak dan meronta, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi bagaimana pun ia berusaha melepaskan diri, usahanya sia-sia. Ini aneh! Mengapa manusia mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini, hingga ia pun tak bisa mengalahkannya.

"Apa yang ingin ka..."

#CUP!

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke telah lebih dulu menyumpal bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Tak lama, tanpa adanya lumatan-luamatan hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto saja akhirnya Sasuke melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu" ucapnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Perlahan Naruto menyentuh bibirnya yang masih bergetar akibat ciumannya dengan Sasuke

_APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA!_ Batinnya dan segera berlari.

_**======(TBC)======**_

Bagaimana-bagaiman? Apakah aneh? Jelek? Gak seru? Iya kan? Gomen kalo mengecewakan kalian semuanya hahaha. Tapi yah bagaimana lagi, masih belajar saya wkwkwk.

Riview Please~


	2. Chapter 2

_Bloody Love_

_**By **___Eucallysca Putly

_** Disclaimer**_ Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto, tapi 'Namikaze Naruto' hanya milik Sasuke. Kyaaaa! Dan Itachi hanya milik Putly #dijitaked(?))

_**Rate**_____T+

_**Genre**_ Romance, Fantasy

_**Main Pair**_ Sasuke x Naruto

_**Warning!**_ OOC, typo, abal, silsilah keluarga disini aneh! Jadi kalo ada yang mau protes jangan salahkan Putly, salahkan Ficnya aja hohoho~ Putly sebagai author yang ababil lalala~ dll(?)

Ahahaha gomen! Ternyata chapter kemarin ada bahasa korea nyempil. Padahal Putly kira udah ganti semua percakapan pake bahasa Korea diganti jadi bahasa indonesia dan sedikit bahasa jepang (Putly gak begitu pinter bahasa jepang, walaupun udah les bahasa jepang -_-)

Dan kemarin Putly juga salah harusnya 'konbanwa' jadi 'ohayo'. Hahaha Putly kira pagi sih~ udah lupa ama Fic sendiri *PLAKK*. Emm gini aja kata sensai-nya Putly '_ohayo_' bisa dibuat malem juga artinya halo, jadi itu anggap aja artinya 'halo' hahahaha #Tamparred(?)

Semoga chap kali ini kalian suka!

Balasan Review~

Icha Clalu Bhgia

Salam kenal juga Icha-san. Hahaha gomen ne kalo ada yang kelewatan, Putly gak koreksi lagi sih. Putlynya males nih hehehe. Makasih udah ninggalin jejak ^^

YumeYume CrystalFlee

Kyaaa! Dibilang unik coba! Terharu Putly. Ini udah dilanjut, cepet enggak?

Makasih ne reviewnya. Ini udah updet cepet kan?

.5

Putly juga suka kalo ada cerita Sasunaru. 'Sesuatu' banget deh hohoho

Gomen kalo chap kemarin masih ada beberapa yang kelewat. Putly enggak koreksi lagi sih masalahnya, langsung share aja hehe

RaraRyanFujoshiSN

Iya bener! Yang digigit Neji itu Gaara. Disini Kyuubi gak jadi saudaranya Naru, Cuma aja marga ibunya Naru sama Kyuubi sama. Trus Sasuke udah kenal sama Naru apa belom bakal ada di chap-chap depan. Masalahnya di fic ini banyak misterynya. Bakal kebongkar waktu chap 10(masih lama)

Ruu

Pernah baca di SJFF ya? Disana mah udah sampai chap 9 kalo gak salah. Tapi kalo di Fb nya Putly udah chap 10 kalo enggak 11. Gegara semi hiatus lama Putly jadi gak tau caranya ngirim ke SJFF lagi. Udah beda kan?

kagurra amaya

ahahaha Putly lupa kalo itu malam, gomen ne, anggep aja ohayo itu artinya halo *PLAKK*

iya! Putly baru sadar kalo ada beberapa bahasa korea nyempil di fic itu. Gomen, gomen

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii

Boleh, boleh panggil aja Putly-cahan, Kina-chan! Salam kenal juga.

Disini Sasuke bisa dong nyium Naru namanya juga Fic Sasunaru apasih yang enggak*PLAKK*. Ini semua salah Sasuke yang nyogok Putlu biar buat banyak adegan kissing sama Naru. Putly diancam kalo enggak buat adegan itu Putly gak dibolehin nikah(?) sama Itachi hueee~

Mel

Iya, gomen ne. Putly kelewat yang sebelah situ hahaha. Putly usahain biar gak ada kesalahan lagi^^

Anonymus-Chan

Ahahaha~ gomen, yang disitu kelewat. Kayaknya minusnya Putly nambah deh hohoho

Eumm. Kalo mau baca silahkan mampir di Fbnya Putly, namanya sama kok tenang aja*iklan*

.

.

.

_**Previous part**_

"Apa yang ingin ka..."

#CUP!

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke telah lebih dulu menyumpal bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Tak lama, tanpa adanya lumatan-luamatan hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto saja akhirnya Sasuke melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu" ucapnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Perlahan Naruto menyentuh bibirnya yang masih bergetar akibat ciumannya dengan Sasuke

_APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA!_ Batinnya dan segera berlari.

.

_**Bloody Love chapter 2**_

**Naruto POV_**

Ini tak mungkin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa ia menciumku? Memangnya siapa dia, seenaknya saja mencium kaum bangsawan vampire sepertiku, apa ia tak tahu siapa aku?

Tapi baru sebentar aku menyadari perkataanku, dia memang tak tahu, tepatnya tak boleh tahu. Jika ia tahu siapa identitasku, terpaksa aku harus membunuhnya.

Kini, ku percepat langkahku menuju kelas. Ku lihat kini pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tak ingin terlambat aku pun berlari. Sampai di kelas, ku lihat kini semua mata memandangku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, setelah ini aku tahu mereka akan kembali mengoceh tentang para anggota osis.

"Bukankah mereka tampan dan cantik!" ku tolehkan kepalaku menghadap Sakura yang tengah menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Menggelikan. Mereka mungkin memang tampan tapi otak mereka tak beres!

"Mereka gila." gumanku seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang hingga kini masih mengoceh membuat telingaku sakit.

Namun, tak lama ku hentikan langkahkau ketika pandanganku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang dengan seenaknya menciumku. Ia memandangku tajam lalu membuang mukanya tak ingin melihatku. Ck! Apa-apaan ini, bukankah tadi ia menciumku dan sekarang ia pura-pura tak melihatku? Pantat ayam sialan!

Aku mendengus dan segera berjalan kembali menuju bangkuku, masih dengan hati jengkel karena pemuda pantat ayam sialan itu juga para manusia yang hingga kini mengoceh tentang ke'sempurnaan' para anggota osis. Sudahlah! Aku sedang sebal, tak adakah bahan pembicaraan lain selain para vampire gila itu? Menyebalkan!

_**=====(Skip Time)======**_

Angin malam kini membelai rambutku lembut. Udara disini benar-benar sejuk. Ku lihat sekilas jam yang terpasang di sudut kamar. Jam 2 pagi, Rock Lee telah tidur namun aku masih bertahan tanpa rasa kantuk yang menyelimuti ku. Saat ini aku berada di balkon kamarku yang memang lantai 3. Itu lah mengapa udara di sini sangat sejuk, serta dapat melihat pemandangan indah kerlipan bintang.

"Hai" aku tersentak dan segera berbalik. Ku lihat kini Kyuubi senpai telah berada di belakangku. Bagaimana ia bisa kemari? Bukankah asrama kami berbeda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah asrama kita berbeda dan tak boleh keluar saat jam malam?" tanya ku penuh selidik. Namun ia hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha, jam malam hanya berlaku untuk asrama murid biasa seperti kalian. Apa kau ingin ke asrama 'kami'?" tanyanya. aku menatapnya tajam. Ke asrama para vampire gila itu? Aku menolak!

"Aku tak ingin bertemu mereka" ucapku dingin dan berjalan menuju ujung balkon, menghirup nafas dalam.

"Untuk secangkir darah?" tanyanya. Sejenak aku terdiam, memikirkan perkataannya. Dan akhirnya pun aku mengangguk juga.

"Boleh" Kyuubi senpai menggenggam jemariku lembut dan kami pun melompat bersama, berjalan menuju asramanya. Asrama para vampire. Awalnya memang kepala sekolah ingin memasukkanku ke asrama yang sama dengan Kyuubi senpai, namun aku menolaknya. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan para manusia, bukan aku, tapi Tou-sama lah yang menyuruhku. Jujur, aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Tou-sama.

Saat ini kami telah masuk ke dalam kawasan asrama senpai yang kini tengah menggenggam tanganku lembut. Asrama megah yang berbeda jauh dengan asrama yang kini kutempati. Dan tentu saja ruangan-ruangan di dalamnya pun sangat berbeda. Saat kulihat ini bukanlah seperti asrama pada umumnya namun seperti mansion para bangsawan. Ck! Menyebalkan.

Ku lihat para penghuni asrama tengah menatapku tajam. Hey! Apa salahku! Bukankah aku pun adalah salah satu dari mereka bahkan derajat mereka banyak yang di bawahku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak mengerti dengan tingkah laku mereka.

"Ku rasa aku tak akan betah berlama-lama disini" lirihku, Kyuubi senpai terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah, mereka memang seperti itu, mungkin mereka tak tahu siapa kau. Bukankah selama ini keluargamu berada di London?" aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda tampan dengan rambut orange kejinggaan, tapi, mengapa ia bisa tahu jika aku selama ini di London?

"Ah~ manisnya!" kini, kualihkan pandanganku dari Kyuubi senpai menuju seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut jabrik, ah tidak pemuda itu lebih tepat disebut manis daripada tampan. Pemuda itu kini berjalan ke arahku dan-

GREPP!

YAK! Apa yang ia lakukan, mengapa ia seenaknya memelukku. "Inuzuka Kiba desu" ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku.

"Namikaze Naruto desu" ucapku akhirnya dengan senyum yang ku paksakan. Arrggh! Aku tak tahan lagi!

"jja, kita ke kamar" Kyuubi senpai menarik tanganku dan membawaku menaiki tangga.

"Hei, bukankah ini melanggar peraturan? Tak seharusnya kau mengajakku ke kamarmu. Murid asramaku tak boleh memasuki asrama mu senpai apalagi kamar." ucapku . Ia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya tadi.

"Disini, peraturan seperti itu tak berguna lagi" ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu itu. Dasar vampir-vampir aneh. Ku rasa hanya aku yang normal disini.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa?" tanyaku. pandanganku masih terfokus pada gelas dengan cairan bening yang ada di depanku. Kyuubi hanya terdiam seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan ukiran perak di sekitarnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa tablet dari kotak itu dan memasukkannya dalam minuman kami. Membuat minuman yang semula bewarna bening itu kini berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja" ucapnya. Aku bingung, benar-benar bingung. "Ku rasa besok akan ada hal yang terjadi" ucapannya benar-benar tak bisa ku mengerti. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ia ucapkan mengapa jadi tak jelas begini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tunggulah besok pagi"

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Dan ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi memang benar! Kini, di asrama terjadi kehebohan besar dengan pengumunan yang menyatakan pengangkatan Naruto sebagai anggota osis. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menjerit sebal dalam hatinya.

Sungguh, ia tak ingin bertemu dengan para anggota osis yang menyebalkan itu, tak ada artinya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih sebal, posisi yang menurutnya sangat di paksakan, sekretaris 3? Memangnya ada sekretaris sebanyak itu -_-

Wajahnya memerah karena sebal sekaligus karena sinar terik matahari yang menerpanya. Kini ia keluar dari asramanya tujuannya tak lain adalah asrama para vampir. Rasanya ia ingin memukul sesuatu untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya. Hari memang masih siang, jika tak ada kejadian ini mungkin dia lebih memilih untuk tidur di asrama daripada harus berjalan dibawah terik matahari yang membuat kulit putihnya terasa perih.

BRAKKK!

Pemuda pirang manis itu membanting pintu asrama dengan keras membuat beberapa penghuni yang masih terjaga tersentak kaget dan memandang Naruto heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang entah mengapa masih terjaga, ia masih sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Apa maksudmu mengangkatku sebagai anggota osis? Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang aku menolak itu. Dan sekretaris 3? Apa posisi sekretaris sebanyak itu?" ucap Naruto dingin. Kemarahannya kini telah sampai ke ubun-ubun rasanya ingin meledak! Jika saja statusnya sebagai bangsawan tak pernah ada, dia tak mau menjaga sikap dengan para vampir gila itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kami kekurangan orang" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. Terlihat jelas jika pemuda itu kini menahan kantuk.

"Ku rasa kata 'kekurangan' itu tak pantas untuk diucapkan, memangnya apa yang mereka kerjakan hingga kalian masih membutuhkan seorang sekretaris?" ucap Naruto dingin.

"Hahaha, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang mereka kerjakan, mereka hanya bermalas-malasan -_-" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kyuubi yang kini tengah menuruni tangga. Ia masih terdiam kemudian akhirnya ia berbalik. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya. Berada di sini tak baik untuk kesehatan jiwanya!

"Ku rasa aku harus kembali jika kalian tak ingin membuatku gila" ucapnya dingin dan segera berlari kembali ke asramanya. Para penghuni asrama itu pun hanya memandangnya dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir mereka.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Masih dengan raut kesal yang kini terpancar dari wajah sempurnanya, Naruto berlari, tangannya kini menutupi wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari. Sejujurnya ia sendiri heran, mengapa para manusia bisa berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari tanpa merasakan sakit. Sedangkan vampir jika terkena sinar matahari kulit mereka akan memerah dan terasa sangat perih.

Pemuda pirang itu masih terus berlari, ia tak menyadari jika kini ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh, tepatnya seorang pemuda raven yang kini tersenyum melihat Naruto. Sekilas pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya "Namikaze Naruto, kau benar-benar manis seperti yang ku dengar" gumannya lirih seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk ke dalam asrama. Pemuda raven itu tak lain adalah Sasuke!

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Naruto berbalik, rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia sendiri tak tahu jelas, bahkan ia tak bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang itu, tapi ia yakin bahwa ada orang yang kini memperhatikannya.

Sejenak ia terdiam kemudian kembali berjalan. Namun perasaan itu kembali muncul dan ia pun kembali berbalik. Matanya membulat sempurna tatkala kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda yang kini berada tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, membuat Naruto ternganga tak percaya. Pemuda yang biasanya berekspresi datar itu ternyata bisa tersenyum ramah!

BRAKK!

Naruto mendorong Sasuke membuat tubuh pemuda raven itu kini terhempas mengenai dinding di belakangnya. Ia sedikit merintih karena sikunya kini lecet akibat dorongan keras dari pemuda pirang di depannya. Sejenak Naruto terdiam melihat luka di lengan Sasuke yang kini mengeluarkan cairan bewarna merah. Bau yang teramat harum kini keluar membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. Tak lama ia kembali tersadar.

Naruto memicing. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!" ucapnya seraya menahan tubuh Sasuke ke dinding dengan tubuhnya. Namun tak lama ia kembali terdiam saat manic matanya menangkap benda berkilau melingkar indah di leher putih pucat Sasuke. Ia tahu itu, kalung penyegel. Biasanya untuk menyegel kekuatan vampir yang lepas kendali. Tapi, mengapa Sasuke bisa memilikinya. Tak semudah itu mendapatkan kalung penyegel dan lagi, ia tak pernah melihat kalung penyegel yang saat ini di gunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau-, kalung it..."

#CUPP!

Sasuke kini kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna tatkala menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Hanya sekilas seperti sebelumnya dan akhirnya Sasuke melepasnya kembali. Tubuh Naruto bergetar, pemuda itu masih terus menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, vampire-san" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto membut pemuda itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Identitasnya ketahuan!

Kini Sasuke menutup kerah bajunya yang terbuka akibat beberapa kancingnya terlepas karena dorongan Naruto yang terlalu kuat. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung, menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ini tak mungkin. Ia tahu siapa aku" gumannya lirih. "Aku harus segera menghapus ingatannya" lanjutnya seraya berjalan menjauh. Dan entah mengapa ada sesuatu di dadanya yang kini bergejolak. Ia kembali menyentuh bibirnya dan seketika wajahnya memerah, bukan karena terkena sinar matahari melainkan karena ciuman sekilasnya dengan Sasuke.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Naruto masih terus menatap bangku Sasuke yang kini kosong ditinggalkan penghuninya. Memang, hari ini pemuda itu tak masuk, entah karena apa, ia pun tak tahu. Jujur, saat ini ia ingin bertemu Sasuke dan menanyakan mengapa ia bisa mengetahui identitasnnya sebagai vampire. Dan mungkin akhirnya mau tak mau ia harus menghapus ingatan Sasuke tentang keberadaan vampir.

"Mengapa Sasuke hari ini tak masuk?" tanya Naruto, Sakura yang disampingnya hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

Naruto membuang nafasnya kasar dan kembali memandangi bangku Sasuke. Rasanya ada yang ganjal karena ia tak lagi melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke saat di kelas.

BRAKK!

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suaranya. Bibirnya kini sedikit terbuka saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Para anggota osis! Entah mengapa perasaannya kini tak enak, sepertinya ia akan di seret ke dalam suatu masalah besar -_-

"Sensai, boleh kami meminjam Namikaze Naruto sebentar?" ucap Neji lembut, sensei muda yang kini tengah mengajar itu hanya mengangguk, sementara para murid kini riuh tak terkendali.

Kiba kini berjalan ke arah bangku Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memandang Kiba tajam, namun tanpa menggubrisnya Kiba meraih tangan Naruto dan menggeretnya keluar kelas.

"Maaf mengganggu" ucap Neji seraya menutup kembali pintu sedangkan sang ketua osis hanya menguap lebar tak peduli. Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya sebal kemudian melepas genggaman Kiba.

"YAKK! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriaknya.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu berteriak, ikut saja. Kita akan berburu" ucap Kiba santai seraya mempercepat langkahnyaa dan memeluk lengan Shikamaru.

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto tak percaya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang tajam seluruh anggota osis yang jumlahnya tak wajar itu. "Kalian ingin memangsa manusia?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyuubi menggeleng "Kita mempunyai tugas untuk menangkap para vampir pengganggu yang sering meresahkan masyarakat". Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya karena tangan Kyuubi kini telah menggenggamnya lembut dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto, Kyuubi menggeleng dan menatap Naruto lembut.

"Kita ikuti saja Shikamaru"

_**===(Skip Time)===**_

Gumpalan awan hitam kini berarak tak beraturan menutup sebagian cahaya terang yang terpancar dari kerlipan bintang. Semilir angin yang dingin membawa keheningan malam yang mencekam. Menutupi rahasia yang hingga kini masih terjaga.

"Apa benar disini?" tanya Utakata. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk malas dan kembali berjalan menuju sebuah gedung tua di tepi kota Tokyo. Mereka melompat ke arah jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua.

Gelap, hanya pancaran sinar rembulanlah yang menyinari gedung itu. "Ku rasa disini tak ada" guman Naruto

Deg...

Pemuda pirang itu segera berlari, kecepatan yang melebihi manusia biasa. Ia mencium bau darah, pekat. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pun segera berlari mengikuti Naruto, mereka melompat dari jendela lantai 4 ke arah belakang gedung tua itu.

"Kita telah menemukan para pembangkang itu" ucap Kyuubi tatkala melihat sekelompok vampir kini tengah meminum darah dari para manusia yang kini telah tergeletak tak bernyawa, "Dan sepertinya kita terlambat" lanjutnya lemah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Gertak Shikamaru seraya melompat ke salah satu vampir di sana dan memukulnya kuat membuat suara keras yang amat memekakkan. Tak seperti kepribadian Shikamaru yang biasanya selalu terlihat malas dan mengantuk, di saat seperti ini ia bisa tegas, oleh karena itu ia diangkat menjadi ketua osis. Vampir yang terkena pukulan itu pun terpental beberapa meter.

Teman-teman vampir yang telah mati itu pun tersentak dan berjalan mundur membentuk sebuah kelompok kecil untuk melindungi diri mereka "Kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkan kami dengan orang sesedikit itu" ucap salah satu vampir pembangkang seraya menghapus sisa darah yang masih tersisa di mulutnya.

Kyuubi tersenyum sinis "Kalian tak seharusnya meremehkan kami" ucapnya dingin. "Dengan tangan kosong pun kami bisa mengalahkan kalian" lanjutnya. Kini Kyuubi, Kiba dan Utakata berjalan maju berusaha mengalahkan vampir yang jumlahnya kurang lebih 20 orang itu.

"Naruto, Shion kalian tolonglah mereka yang masih selamat, dan berikan obat penawar" ucap Kyuubi, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju orang-orang yang kini pingsan walaupun hanya sidikit darah yang dihisap para vampir. Naruto segera mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi obat penawar racun vampir. Jika tak segera di beri penawar, manusia-manusia itu pun akan berubah menjadi vampir. Beda dengan Naruto, manusia yang berubah menjadi vampir cenderung melakukan hal-hal di luar batas kesadaran mereka. Mereka tak dapat menahan lapar mereka akan darah dan cenderung melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan darah yang mereka inginkan.

DOR!DORR!DORR!DORRR!

Naruto menoleh tatkala mendengar suara tembakan kini menggema memecah keheningan malam. Vampir-vampir pembangkang itu telah musnah sepenuhnya dan berubah menjadi debu. Tapi bukan teman-temannya yang melakukan ini, melainkan orang lain.

'_Siapa yang melakukan ini__?'_ batinnya dan-

DEG...

Ia merasakan aura yang amat pekat kini menyelimuti daerah sekitarnya. Ia tersentak dan memandang ke atas, tepatnya ke arah atap. Dapat ia lihat kini ada dua sosok yang berdiri dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Sepertinya kita belum terlambat" ucap salah satu pemuda itu. Mata Naruto melebar mendengar perkataan pemuda raven itu. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sasuke?!"ucapnya tak percaya.

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari partnernya, Nagato ke arah Naruto. Ia melompat menuju tempat pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Senyuman indah kini terukir di wajah tampannya "Hai" ucapnya.

_======(TBC)======_

Review, Riview please!

Kalau reviewnya banyak Putly bakal cepat updet deh hohoho~

Ah! Kalo ada yang mau baca versi aslinya(udah jauh banget lho~) mampir aja di Fb Putly, namanya sama kok 'Eucallysca Putly' tapi itu tentang Super Junior dan bukan yaoi hehe


	3. Chapter 3

_Bloody Love_

_**By **___Eucallysca Putly

_** Disclaimer**_ Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto, tapi 'Namikaze Naruto' hanya milik Sasuke. Kyaaaa! Dan Itachi hanya milik Putly #dijitaked(?))

_**Rate**_____T+

_**Genre**_ Romance, Fantasy

_**Main Pair**_ Sasuke x Naruto

_**Warning!**_ OOC, typo, abal, silsilah keluarga disini aneh! Jadi kalo ada yang mau protes jangan salahkan Putly, salahkan Ficnya aja hohoho~ Putly sebagai author yang ababil lalala~ dll(?)

Ahahaha gak lama kan updetnya? Mungkin setelah ini Putly bakal lama, hari Sabtu udah ujian semesteran sih, apalagi Putly udah kelas 3 jadi harus focus kepelajaran dulu dan buat Fic Dark love mungkin bakal updet 1 atau 2 hari lagi hehehe.

Disini Sasuke OOC banget! Putly akuin itu, Putly juga sedikit menista(?)kan Sasuke, dia jadi mesum hohoho, main nyamber(?) aja bibir orang.

Balasan Review~

.5

Putly usahain updet kilat deh hohoho, ini udah kilat belom?

Mel

Hehehe arigatou ne Mel-san, disini siapa Sasuke sebenernya masih belom ketahuan hihihi, tapi kalo mau di bandinguin sama Zero gak papa sih, agak mirip. Tapi lama kelamaan bakal bedanya jauuuhh~~~~ banget!

Ruu

Iya kan?! Putly aja sekarang bingung gimana mau ngirimnya, makanya sekarang Putly kasih ke fb aja! Selain itu Putly baru menghindari beberapa orang di fb jadi jarang online hehehe. Nama Fb Putly 'Eucallysca Putly'

hanazawa kay

Kyaaa! Dibilang menarik coba! Arigatou ne^^gomen kalo singkat hahaha

uzumaki raihana uchiha

hahaha, telinga Putly bias rusak kalo teriaknya pake toa *PLAKK*

kalo soal updet tiap hari, gomen Putly dak bias, selain Putly udah kelas 3 SMA sekarang laptop Putly rusak hiksss…. Sekarang aja nyuri-nyuri laptopnya ortu hohoho

iya dong! Biar pada penasaran *modus*

hohoho~

Nauchi Kirika - Chan

Arigatou ne, udah dibilang keren, Putly jadi terharu~ Ini udah dilanjut chap 3 nya ^^

Qnantazefanya

Ini udah dilanjut ^^

puja911

sip! ini salah satu fic yang Putly suka, jadi sebelum bener-bener tamat Putly gak mungkin berhenti hohoho~ tenang aja, walau pun mungkin updetnya lama hehehe

989seohye

Aye! Ini udah dilanjut ^^

.

.

.

_**Previous part**_

DEG...

Ia merasakan aura yang amat pekat kini menyelimuti daerah sekitarnya. Ia tersentak dan memandang ke atas, tepatnya ke arah atap. Dapat ia lihat kini ada dua sosok yang berdiri dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Sepertinya kita belum terlambat" ucap salah satu pemuda itu. Mata Naruto melebar mendengar perkataan pemuda raven itu. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sasuke?!"ucapnya tak percaya.

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari partnernya, Nagato ke arah Naruto. Ia melompat menuju tempat pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Senyuman indah kini terukir di wajah tampannya "Hai" ucapnya.

.

_**Bloody Love chapter **__**3**_

"Hai" ucap Sasuke ramah seraya mendekati Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Apa kau menyukai posisimu sebagai sekretaris 3?" tayanya ramah.

Naruto terdiam, raut mukanya kini tak dapat diartikan. Sejujurnya, ia memang tak suka menadi pengurus osis yang isinya vampir-vampir tak beres itu. Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya menghela nafas berat seraya memandang pemuda raven dihadapannya tajam "Kau seorang hunter?" tanyanya dingin.

Sasuke mengengkat sebelah alisnya "Hahaha, dari raut wajahmu aku tahu kalau kau tak suka, aku pun begitu, pertama memasuki ruangan osis dulu aku sudah langsung menduga bahwa mereka semua gila!" ucapnya dan berbalik berjalan menuju Nagato. Sedangkan, Nagato, pemuda berambut merah itu hanya terbengong tak percaya mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang panjang. Tak seperti biasanya jika bersamanya hanya mengatakan 'Hn'

"Yakk! Apa katamu! Seenaknya saja mengatakan bahwa kami gila!" teriak Kiba dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih diam mematung ditempatnya. "Dan kau Nagato, mengapa kau senang sekali berada di samping pantat ayam datar itu hah?! Bukankah kau juga seorang vampire, mengapa kau tak bersama kami saja!"

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih waras dari kalian, apa kau tak sadar dengan sikap aneh kalian itu. Benar kan?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Nagato dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sementara para vampire yang ada di hadapnnya kini hanya bisa memendam amarahnya. Tak ingin menyakiti pemuda pantat ayam yang seorang vampire hunter. Jika mereka melukai Sasuke kedamaian antara manusia dan vampire akan hancur. Apa lagi yang mereka tahu, bahwa Sasuke adalah vampire hunter hebat. Tak mungkin mereka bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah.

"Terserah apa katamu, hahaha" Nagato tertawa melihat pemuda yang telah dianggapnya sebagai 'adik' itu, benar-benar tak punya sopan santun. Bahkan ia bisa berkata seperti itu pada vampire bangsawan.

Nagato sendiri memanglah seorang vampire bangsawan seperti Shikamaru dan yang lainya. Namun entah mengapa ia lebih memilih berada di samping Sasuke yang seorang vampire hunter dan membunuh para vampire pembangkang bersamanya. Dari pada berkumpul dalam pesta sosialita di kalangan vampire bangsawan lain.

"Yakkk! Manusia bodoh! Seenaknya saja kau menyebut kami vampire gila! Apa kau sendiri tak menyadari kelakuan anehmu itu huh?!"teriak Shion yang akhirnya baru mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai memandang Shion dan akhirnya berbalik berjalan ke arah lain "Aku tak punya urusan lain dengan kalian, jadi aku akan pergi." ucapnya seraya berjalan diikuti dengan Nagato di belakangnya.

Naruto berlari dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke erat. Pemuda raven itu menoleh, melihat Naruto dengan tatapan datar andalannya. "Kau seorang hunter?" tanya Naruto serius, pemuda raven dengan mata onyx itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini" ucapnya, dan detik itu juga senyuman indah di wajahnya menghilang digantikan tatapan tajam menusuk ke arah pemuda pirang dihadapannya. "Dan jika kau berani menyentuh para manusia dan mengambil darah mereka aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dengan ini" lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam saku coatnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di dahi Naruto.

Pemuda itu tersentak dan diam seketika tatkala benda bewarna silver itu tepat didahinya. Ia dapat merasakan dinginnya pelatuk pistol yang kini diarahkan padanya. "Aku bukan vampir seperti itu"

"Baguslah"

Kyuubi yang melihat pistol Sasuke kini diarahkan ke arah dahi Naruto segera melompat dan menepis kasar pistol itu hingga terlepas dari tangan Sasuke dan jatuh dengan mulus di tanah. "Jangan sentuh Naruto" Kyuubi segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, menatap Sasuke yang berada tepat di depannya.

Sasuke erdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia membuang mukanya dari tatapan Kyuubi dan berlutut mengambil pistolnya yang terjatuh "Rupanya kau tertarik padanya" gumannya seraya berbalik dan berjalan bersama Nagato, meninggalkan para vampire yang masih terdiam tak percaya itu.

"Sas, kau tak apa?" tanya Nagato cemas tatakala melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah muram.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Nagato dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat"l anjutnya dan segera melompat ke arah atap salah satu tumah yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Nagato menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada Sasuke yang kini melompat menuju asramanya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, sejujurnya ia menghkawatirkan pemuda raven itu. Karena ia tahu apa yang kini dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. "Aku akan menjagamu otouto" gumannya lirih seraya melompat mengikuti Sasuke yang telah meninggalkannya.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Naruto POV_

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" aku tersentak saat ku rasakan kini seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan dapat ku lihat kini seorang pemuda tampan tersenyum lembut ke arahku dan memberiku secangkir minuman bewarna merah pekat itu.

"Tak ada" ucapku cepat-cepat "Arigatou" ucapku dan akhirnya meminum cairan merah pekat itu. Ku lihat Kyuubi senpai masih memandangku, dan entah mengapa aku menjadi gugup setiap kali pandangan kami bertemu.

"Kau memikirkan pemuda itu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam dan menaruh cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka dia seorang hunter, tapi mengapa aku tak dapat merasakan kehadirannya? Apa kekuatannya sehebat itu hingga aku pun tak dapat merasakannya, tak dapat membaca semua pikirannya?" aku menghela nafas. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setahuku selama ini aku selalu bisa membaca pikiran serta merasakan hawa kehadiran manusia, hunter maupun vampir tapi entah mengapa hanya Sasuke yang tak bisa ku baca. Hanya dia yang tak bisa ku rasakan.

"Aku pun tak dapat membaca apa ada di pikirannya. Aku bingung karenanya. Terlebih dengan Nagato-nii yang selalu bersamanya" ku lihat ia juga menghela nafasnya berat. Aku kembali terdiam. Kalung!

"Aku melihatnya memakai kalung penyegel" ucapku.

"Bukankah hampir semua hunter memakai kalung penyegel untuk menyegel kekuatan vampire dalam dirinya. Karena mereka pun juga meminum darah vampire yang mereka buru untuk menambah kekuatan mereka" kalau itu, aku pun tahu tapi...

"Tapi kalungnya tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya, bukan kalung menyegel yang biasanya di pakai para hunter"

Kyuubi senpai menoleh ke arahku kemudian tersenyum lembut menatapku membuat darahku berdesir hebat "Mungkin karena statusnya yang menjadi pemimpin para hunter, dan ku dengar ia pun memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, kalungnya pun berbeda" Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti walaupun ada sesuatu yang masih menggenjal.

"Ah, ku rasa aku harus kembali ke asrama senpai, aku tak ingin temanku berfikir yang aneh-aneh hahaha" aku berdiri dan merapikan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan mengantarku menuju pintu masuk asramanya.

Ku lihat di ruangan itu banyak vampir yang sedang bercanda. Aku menundukkan badanku sedikit dan berjalan menuju arah pintu "Kau benar tak mau ku antar?" aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tak perlu, aku pergi dulu" ucapku dan segera melompat ke arah asramaku. Rasanya melelahkan. Aku ingin segera mandi dan membaca buku hingga pagi tiba.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Naruto berjalan menuju halaman depan asramanya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya karena tiba-tiba rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi.

Ia tak menyadari jika lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya, memperhatikan setiap langkahnya. Pemuda itu seolah tak memedulikan dirinya yang kini telah basah akibat guyuran hujan yang kian lama kian deras membasahi seluruh pakaiannya.

Ia tersenyum getir melihat Naruto yang kini telah menghilang di balik pintu "Keadaan memang telah berubah" gumannya seraya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang asramanya.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

"Ku lihat kau semakin dekat dengan Naruto" Kyuubi berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Neji, pemuda itu memang sensitif untuk hal yang seperti ini.

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak dan memandang Neji tajam membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu bergidik ngeri. Namun seketika Kyuubi kembali tersenyum. "Akhir-akhir ini aku memang mencari informasi tentangnya"

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Setelah aku tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Tou-sama, kalau aku..." Kyuubi sengaja menggantung perkataannya dan seketika Neji berdiri dengan mata melotot(?), ia berjalan ke arah Kyuubi yang kini berdiri di samping tangga.

"Jangan-jangan kau..."

Kyuubi sontak tertawa dan berjalan menaiki tangga "Kau mengerti maksudku? Rahasiakan ini ne" ucapnya dan segera berlari menaiki tangga.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Gulungan awan hitam kini menutupi kerlipan indah bintang. Menghilangkan cahaya terang yang menyelimuti malam. Udara malam berhembus disertai rintikan hujan yang tak kunjung reda membasahi bumi.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menengadahkan tangannya, rintik hujan kini jatuh mengenai tanganya. Bergumul menjadi sebuah danau kecil di tangannya. Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menjatuhkan air hujan yang ada di telapak tangannya itu.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan kini sorot matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di taman belakang. Duduk di bawah pohon maple yang lumayan besar, matanya tertutup seolah-olah menikmati setiap tetes air hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat pemuda berambut pirang alami itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan dengan membawa payung yang memang ia ambil sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat ia membuka pintu keluar seketika sapuan angin kini menerpa tubuhnya, juga rintika hujan yang membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan sedikit basah. Ia segera memakai payungnya dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang tempat pemuda raven itu kini tengah duduk.

DEG...

Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya bahkan bisa dibilang berlari ke arah pohon maple tempat pemuda itu bersandar. Ia merasakan aroma pekat darah kini keluar.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan mata tertutup. Ia dapat merasakan pemuda pirang itu kini telah berada di sampingnya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto balik. Sasuke masih terdiam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Kini, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan Sasuke tepatnya jemari pemuda raven itu yang mengeluarkan cairan merah yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Jika dilihat, Sasuke seperti telah memukul sesuatu yang keras hingga tangannya bisa luka seperti itu. "Dan ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang tajam Naruton namun pemuda itu masih terus memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan "Bukan urusanmu" ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto terdiam, mempoutkan bibirnya sebal dengan sikap dingin Sasuke terhadapnya "Aku hanya bertanya" ucapnya dan segera duduk di samping Sasuke, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Tubuhnya seolah-olah diluar kendalinya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum dan menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin dan tetesan air hujan yang kini mengenai tubuhnya, membasahi pakaiannya sementara panyungnya ia taruh di sampingya tak berniat untuk memakainya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau terlihat senang sekali disini, beberapa kali aku melihatmu. Dan ternyata di sini enak juga tapi-" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan memandang tangan Sasuke, melihat lukanya serta darah yang kini masih menempel. Sejujurnya, ada satu sisi dari diri pemuda itu yang menginginkan darah Sasuke. Bagaimana pun dia adalah vampir! Dan sifat menginginkan darah itu tak akan bisa di hapus. Apalagi entah mengapa darah Sasuke mengeluarkan aroma yang menyengat tak seperti darah kebanyakan manusia. Darah Sasuke seolah-olah dapat mempunyai daya pikat(?) tersendiri. "Hapus darahmu itu sasuke, kau ingin menggodaku huh?"

"Jika kau berani menyentuhku kau akan mati" ucap pemuda raven santai dan kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Bukankah selama ini kau yang selalu menyentuhku. Ingat! Kau telah menciumku dua kali!"

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk dengan matanya yang tertutup. Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Naruto "Kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto membuka matanya saat ia mendengar perkataan yang baru diucapkan pemuda yang kini ada di depannya. Ia melotot tak percaya "Iie!"ucapnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin pandangan mereka bertemu. Ada perasaan aneh kini menyelimutinya setiap kali ia melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. Apalagi dengan jarak mereka yang hampir tak ada. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah manis Naruto.

"Kau memalingkan wajahmu, berarti dugaanku benar, kau menyukaiku" Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto yang kini menelan ludahnya masih dengan pandangan yang kini entah ia arahkan kemana. Tangan pemuda menyentuh lembut dagu Naruto dan menariknya hingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Naruto menahan nafasnya tatkala wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Aliran darahya tak terkendali. Tubuhnya entah mengapa memanas akibat tatapan lembut Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menatapnya tajam. Ia menutup matanya dan –

#CHUU~

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, melumatnya lembut hingga membuat Naruto sontak membuka kedua kelopak matanya akibat lumatan-lumatan kecil Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda dihadapannya berani melumatnya karena sebelumnya Sasuke hanya mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Eeemmmpph!" Naruto berusaha melepas pelukan dirinya dan Sasuke dan juga ciuman mereka. Namun sia-sia badannya melemah entah mengapa hingga tak bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda raven yang tengah memeluknya erat. Nafasnya kian lama sesak. Namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia menyeringai melihat Naruto yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya "Kau tak menolakku, jadi kau memang menyukaiku"

Pemuda dihadapannya itu hanya menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya sebal "Bukan karena aku menyukaimu tapi karena aku tak bisa lepas dari pelukanmu Teme!"

"Hahahaha, kau lucu. Ah! Hujan sudah reda, aku pergi dulu!" Sasuke berdiri dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju asramanya.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berubah-ubah, sebenarnya mana sifat asli Sasuke?. Bukankah Sasuke baru saja menciumnya dan sekarang ia meninggalkannya sendiri 'lagi'? "Yakk! Jika kau bukan seorang hunter, aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha Teme!" teriaknya seraya berdiri dan menyambar payungnya berlari menuju asrama.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Exsco Hingh School

Naruto berjalan melewati lorong menuju kelasnya. Ia baru saja dari ruangan osis dan entah mengapa saat ini ia agak risih dengan pemuda bernama Kiba. Sejak ia masuk pemuda jabrik dengan tato segi tiga terbalik itu selalu menggodanya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda yang tingkahnya seperti anjing(?) itu.

Krieet...

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya. Dan dapat ia lihat kini murid-murid kelasnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Ia menghela nafas dan segera berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berjalan melewati bangku Sasuke, sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu namun Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali membaca buku yang telah ada di genggamannya. Naruto berdecak sebal dan segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi "Menyebalkan" gumannya. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya menyeringai sekilas dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Mengapa kau kembali lagi, bukankah sebagai anngota osis kau bisa tak mengikuti peljaran?" Naruto memandang Chouji jengah dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sana" ucapnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih memilih meninggalkan pelajaran yang membosankan ini! Lebih enak bersanatai-santai di ruangan osis, bermain game huaah!" Lee yang entah sejak kapan bergabung dengan mereka dengan semangat masa muda yang membara, menceritakan bagaimana enaknya menjadi anggota osis.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

"Kau kemari lagi?" tanya Sasuke saat ia mendengar langkah kaki kini berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda raven membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto kini ada di sampingnya. "Bukankah ini masih siang, mengapa kau disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin kemari lagi pula disini tak panas" pemuda pirang itu kini menjatuhkan badannya di samping Sasuke dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pohon maple di belakangnya. "Teme" ucapnya, pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'teme' menoleh "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya diam sembari melihat wajah Naruto yang kini terlihat tenang tak seperti biasanya yang terkesan dingin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya kau, hanya kau yang tak dapat ku mengerti" ucap Naruto lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum kicil melihat pemuda disampingnya "Ku rasa kau capek, tidurlah, hari sudah siang" Sasuke kembali bersandar ke barang pohon maple di belakangnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Teme!, mengapa hanya kau yang tak dapat ku tebak. Aku merasa aneh, saat bersamamu, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau fikirkan. Bagiku kau seperti air"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu, berarti kau tertarik padaku?" Naruto sontak membuka matanya saat mendengar perkataan sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah sasuke.

"Tidak! Bukan karena itu! Aku hanya merasa ganjal dengan dirimu, bukan karena aku tertarika padamu!" ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Sasuke selalu saja membuatnya seperti ini. Membuatnya gugup walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bisa seperti ini. Keringatnya mulai menetes karena sinar matahari yang terik kini menyusup melalui celah daun.

"Hahaha, kau aneh jika menunjukkan wajah seperti itu"

"Yakk!" Naruto kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon maple. Sejujurnya, ia merasa jengkel dengan pemuda pantat ayam di sebelahnya itu. Pemuda yang kini tengah tertawa. Ia menguap karena kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat dan ini memang waktu tidurnya. Sulit untuknya menahan rasa kantuk yang kini menderanya.

"Tidurlah" ucap Sasuke datar, Naruto menoleh melihat Sasuke kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mengantuk" ucapnya akhirnya.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu" Sasuke menoleh melihat Naruto. Dan seketika ia tersenyum melihat pemuda pirang itu kini tengah tertidur, ia terkikik kecil. "Apanya yang tak mengantuk, dasar keras kepala" Sasuke menaruh kepala pirang Naruto dan menyenderkannya pada pundaknya. Ia menghela nafasnya masih dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada wajah manis pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Ada hal yang tak akan bisa kita ulang ,seberapa keras pun kita berusaha" gumannya, entah apa artinya.

Sasuke menengadah melihat sinar terik yang kini menyinari tubuhnya serta Naruto. Ia menghalang sinar itu dengan telapak tangannya. Dan ia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah tertidur. Dari tubuhnya mengalir deras keringat dan tubuhnya kini terdapat bercak merah akibat sinar matahari yang menyentuh kulit putih pemuda itu.

"Ku rasa disini terlalu lama tak baik untukmu" ucapnya seraya menggotong tubuh mungil Naruto dan berjalan membawanya menuju asrama mereka. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang kini terlihat polos. "Kau terlihat berbeda jika tertidur" ucapnya lirih dan segera masuk ke asrama melalui pintu belakang.

_======(TBC)======_

Review, Riview please!

Kalau reviewnya banyak Putly bakal cepat updet deh hohoho~


	4. Chapter 4

_Bloody Love_

_By _Eucallysca Putly

_Disclaimer_ Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto, tapi 'Namikaze Naruto' hanya milik Sasuke. Kyaaaa! Dan Itachi hanya milik Putly #dijitaked(?))

_Rate _T+

_Genre _ Romance, Fantasy

_Main Pair _ Sasuke x Naruto

_Warning!_ OOC, typo, abal, silsilah keluarga disini aneh! Jadi kalo ada yang mau protes jangan salahkan Putly, salahkan Ficnya aja hohoho~ Putly sebagai author yang ababil lalala~ dll(?)

Hahaha gomen, gomen baru bias updet sekarang. Putly baru aja bertarung antara hidup dan mati(?) ngerjain soal. Dan astaga! Kalo diingat-ingat Putly kaya gak niat banger ngelaksanain ujian. Gegara udah selesai ngerjaian Putly jadi Fb-an waktu ujian masih dilaksanain hohoho, untung gak ketahuan sama pengawasnya hehehe.

Yap! Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan!

Balasan Review~

.9

yap! Di fic ini bakal ada banyak banget misterynya. Temen Putly yang udah tau cerita ini dari awal samapai akhir aja Cuma geleng-geleng kepala, pusing kenbanyakan mistery hahahaha

shikakukouki777

iya dong, masa diseret *PLAKK*

Putly kepingin ngeliat Sasu keren, gak mesum terus #dichidori

.5.

kalo Yhanie aneh, Putly apa dong stess? Psyco? Hohoho

dichap-chap depan bakal ketahuan siapa sebenernya mereka, tinggal tunggu waktu aja. Trus gomen yang suka ItaKyuu, Putly sebenernya juga suka tapi di Fic ini gak ada pair ItaKyuu. Masalahnya Sasuke Cuma sendiri, gak punya kakak sama orang tua.

puja911

hahaha muncul terus juga gak papa kok Puja-san hahaha

kaya twilight ya? Putly gak sadar hehe. Di fic ini jemang banyak banget himitsunya, bahkan sampai akhir ada beberapa yang belum ketahuan -mungkin-

hehehehe

Himawari Wia

Ini udah dilanjut ^^

uzumaki raihana uchiha

iya! Sasu disini sengaja mdibuat nista(?) sama Putly hahaha. Masalalu Sasunaru? Itu akan ketahuan di chap-chap depan, tapi masih lama.

Gomen kalo updetnya sekarang lama berhubung Putly baru aja ujian, gak enaknya jadi anak kelas 12 (-_-")

manize83

iya ,Kyuubi sama Sasuke emang punya rahasia tapi yang jelas rahasianya Sasuteme lebih banyaaakkk! Dan untuk kata-kata Sasuke, itu memang ambigu hohoho.

hanazawa kay

hahaha narigatou ne Kay, hubungan Naru sama Sasu bakal ketahuan di chap-chap depan dan itu masih lama hehehe.

Ban mungkin Kay bakal kaget sama kenyataannya, disini Putly sengaja buat masa lalu yang bener-bener beda dari bayangan kepanyakan orang.

Mel

Yup! Mel-san Kyuubi emang punya maksud tertentu hahaha. Gomen lama updetnya, Putly habis ujian sih hehehe~

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii

Hahaha tenang aja, Kina-chan, Putly udah seneng kok Kina-chan mau review fic abal Putly hehehe

Sasu emang tambah mesum, apa lagi di chap ini (-_-) Putly aja udah geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat Sasu. Dan gomen! Putly baru bias updet sekarang hehehe

.

.

_Previous part_

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu" Sasuke menoleh melihat Naruto. Dan seketika ia tersenyum melihat pemuda pirang itu kini tengah tertidur, ia terkikik kecil. "Apanya yang tak mengantuk, dasar keras kepala" Sasuke menaruh kepala pirang Naruto dan menyenderkannya pada pundaknya. Ia menghela nafasnya masih dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada wajah manis pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Ada hal yang tak akan bisa kita ulang ,seberapa keras pun kita berusaha" gumannya, entah apa artinya.

Sasuke menengadah melihat sinar terik yang kini menyinari tubuhnya serta Naruto. Ia menghalang sinar itu dengan telapak tangannya. Dan ia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah tertidur. Dari tubuhnya mengalir deras keringat dan tubuhnya kini terdapat bercak merah akibat sinar matahari yang menyentuh kulit putih pemuda itu.

"Ku rasa disini terlalu lama tak baik untukmu" ucapnya seraya menggotong tubuh mungil Naruto dan berjalan membawanya menuju asrama mereka. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang kini terlihat polos. "Kau terlihat berbeda jika tertidur" ucapnya lirih dan segera masuk ke asrama melalui pintu belakang.

.

_Bloody Love chapter __4_

Sinar mentari yang terik kini menyembul, mencoba memasuki celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Hembusan angin yang kini bertiup kencang membuat gorden yang menutupinya berkibar tak searah.

"Ssshh" Naruto mendesah pelan dan menutupi wajahnya yang kini terkena sinar matahari dengan tangan kanannya. Lama ia terdiam dan akhirnya ia tersentak dan segera duduk di ranjangnya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. "Mengapa aku disini?" gumannya.

"Tadi Sasuke membawamu kemari" pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati Rock Lee yang kini telah berada di depan pintu kamar.

"Sasuke?"

Lee mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Naruto duduk saat ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa tertidur di taman? Kau tahu, kalian terlihat sangat mesra tadi" Naruto hanya bisa menganga mendengar perkataan Rock Lee yang tak kunjung berhenti. Pikirannya masih sibuk mencerna semua yang ada pada Sasuke. Entah mengapa,ada sesuatu yang menarik pada pemuda raven itu.

"Lee, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, Lee menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti memandang Naruto membuat pemuda manis itu mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Naruto sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Lee. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya penasaran. Menurutku dia aneh, terlalu misterius"

Rock Lee mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Dia memang seperti itu. Aku pun tak begitu tahu tentang dia. Yang aku tahu, sejak penerimaan murid baru dia sudah terkenal!" Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali menguap dan akhirnya pandangannya kini beralih ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar.

"Baru jam dua" gumannya lirih.

"Apa yang kau katakana tadi?"

"Tidak, aku mau tidur lagi" Naruto kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Aish! Kau ini" Rock Lee mempoutkan bibirnya, -yang entah mengapa membuat Putly sendiri bergidik- sementara Hyun Ran hanya merinding melihat tingkah Rock Lee yang seperti anak-anak.

"Jika kau bosan tidur saja" ucap pemuda pirang itu, Rock Lee hanya mendesah berat dan memandang Naruto pasrah.

"Aku tak seperti kau yang suka bermalasan di siang hari dan pergi di malam hari. Kau tahu, kau seperti vampir!"

"Hahaha, kau bodoh! Mana mungkin vampir itu nyata!" Naruto tertawa dan kembali bangun dari tidurnya. "Kau lebih baik tidur agar otakmu sedikit lebih beres Lee"

"Kau menyebalkan! Ku rasa lebih baik aku pergi saja! Aku akan mengelilingi lapangan sekolah 3 kali. Sekali-sekali tunjukkan gairah masa mudamu Naruto" Rock Lee dengan semangat yang berkobar segera berlari dan menutup pintu kamar. Naruto masih terdiam melihat pintu yang kini telah tertutup sempurna. Entah apa yang saat ini ada di pikirannya hingga membuat mulutnya menganga lebar. Tidak elit sekali.

Tak lama, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. "Mengapa hanya kau" gumannya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Untuk kesekian kalinya entah mengapa ia memikirkan Sasuke, darah sasuke yang tadi menusuk indra penciumannya membuatnya sedikir lapar. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa seolah-olah ia menginginkan darah pemuda raven itu. Darah yang begitu harum itu membuatnya beberapa kali harus meneguk ludahnya.

"Apa kau fikirkan Naruto!" teriaknya keras dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berharap ia akan segera tertidur dan melupakan perasaan aneh yang kini melandanya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan kembali tertidur.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan melewati lorong menuju kelasnya.

"Apa?" jawabnya dingin dan bersandar ke dinding di belakangnya. Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dingin nan datar Sasuke dan segera berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Aku tahu kau adalah vampire hunter , mengapa kau mendekatiku?" tanya Pemuda yang lebih pendek diantara mereka serius dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu hanya mengeryit melihat Naruto, tak lama ia menyeringai "Mendekatimu? Aku tak mendekatimu, ku rasa kau terlalu percaya diri vampire-sama"

"Lalu mengapa kau menciumku?"

"Mengapa?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan memalingkan wajahnya membuat Naruto ikut menoleh berusaha melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat saat ini. Dengan cepat pemuda raven itu menarik pinggang Naruto mendekat dan berbalik membuatnya kini dapat mengunci tubuh Naruto karena Naruto lah yang kini bersandar di dinding.

"Kau-" pemuda pirang itu menggeram marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau seperti ini. Kau tahu, entah mengapa aku tertarik padamu" Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sontak memerah.

"A-apa yang ka-"

CUP

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir mungil Naruto membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan mendorong Sasuke hingga ciuman mereka terlepas walaupun tubuh Sasuke masih ada tepat di depannya.

"Yakk! Apa yang-"

CUP

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, pemuda itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun kali ini pemuda itu tak mau melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Pemuda pirang itu tetap saja memukul dada bidang Sasuke membuat tangan Sasuke kini memegang erat tangan Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!" teriak Naruto setelah bibir Sasuke terlepas dari bibirnya. Dilihatnya kini Sasuke tengah mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

"Menurutmu apa yang ku lakukan?" tanyanya santai.

"Mengapa kau seenaknya menciumku huh?! Aku bukan murahan yang bisa kau cium sesuka hatimu!" teriak Naruto keras. Ia berjalan ke arah sang pemuda raven dan mencengkram kuat kerah seragam pemuda itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Naruto "Hn" ucapnya tak jelas dan segera menepis tangan Naruto dari kerahnya dan berbalik, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini bergetar hebat.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini" guman pemuda lemah dan mengusap kasar bibirnya yang basah. Sudut matanya kini telah basah. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dirinya kacau. Ia heran, mengapa ia tak bisa menolak ciuman dari Sasuke. "Teme jelek!"dengusnya dan berlari.

Degg...

Naruto menghentikan larinya dan berbalik ke belakang. Ia terdiam sekilas, ia merasakan ada seseorang ada di belakangnya tapi ia tak dapat menemukan keberadaan orang itu. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan berbalik berjalan menuju kelasnya. Perasaannya tak enak, hawa tadi benar-benar hawa yang ia kenal. Milik Uzumaki Kyuubi.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Naruto POV_

Ku langkahkan kakiku cepat, payung yang melindungi tubuhku dari sinar matahari ternyata tak terlalu berguna. Kulitku tetap merah karena terkena sinar matahari. Untung saja jarak asramaku dan asrama Kyuubi senpai tak terlalu jauh.

Perlahan ku buka pintu besar itu dan ku lihat ada beberapa orang yang kini masih terjaga. "Konnichiwa" ucapku dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Terlalu lama di luar membuat tubuhku melamah.

"Aku heran, mengapa kau dengan mudahnya pergi ke luar di tengah matahari seperti sekarang ini. Kau tahu, jika kau vampir yang sama seperti di buku yang kubaca sekarang, kau akan langsung jadi debu dalam sekejab!" ucap Kiba, si vampire hiperactive , aku hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisku heran.

"Bukankah itu hanya dongeng , lagi pula bukankah kau tahu sendiri jika itu tak benar?" ucapku dan berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk tepat di samping pemuda anjing(?) yang kini melanjutkan membaca novelnya itu.

"Aku pun heran, mengapa bisa manusia menggambarkan vampir seperti ini. Manusia-manusia sok tahu itu membuat kaum kita terlihat sangat lemah di buku ini. Buktinya kita bisa berjalan-jalan di tengah sinar matahari, bisa tidur, bisa makan selain darah. Ck!" gerutunya aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Bodoh!

"Naruto? Ada apa kau kemari? Kau tak tidur humm?" tanya Kyuubi senpai yang kini entah dari mana telah duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, aku tak mengantuk. Tadi malam aku telah tidur beberapa jam" ucapku. Dia hanya tersenyum melihatku. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal pada dirinya. Apa dia benar-benar melihat saat aku berciuman dengan Sasuke? "Senpai" ucapku.

"Ah, ne?" ucapnya tersentak kaget. Ada apa dengannya? Apa itu memang benar? Ia melihatku dan Sasuke tengah berciuman?

"Ah, tidak" ucapku akhirnya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Tujuan ku saat ini sebenarnya bukanlah untuk memastikan apakah Kyuubi senpai melihat aku dan Sasuke teme berciuman melainkan karena disuruh Shikamaru senpai untuk menemuinya. Dan sekarang dimana pemuda itu? Dasar! Aku berani bertaruh jika ia tidur saat ini.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai" ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah tangga, ku lihat sang ketua osis akhirnya menampakkan dirinya, seperti biasa dengan membawa tampang malasnya. "Sudah lama?" tanyanya, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku cepat, tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Ada panggilan tugas lagi dari senat, jadi nanti malam kita akan berburu lagi" ucapnya dan lagi-lagi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pasrah. Beberapa hari bersama mereka aku sudah sedikit terbiasa.

"Kau tak perlu memandang Naruto hingga seperti itu Kyuu" aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Kyuubi senpai. Ku lihat ia kini ia tengah menatapku. Aku memiringkan wajahku sedikit.

"Ada apa" tanyaku,lagi-lagi ia tersentak kaget dan memalingkan wajahnya. Apa sebenarnya salahku?

"Aku akan ke kamar" ucap Kyuubi senpai, aku hanya bisa memandangi sosoknya yang kini perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuubi Senpai?" tanyaku, Kiba hanya menggeleng dengan pandangan yang masih tertumpu pada novel yang ia baca. Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku sebal. Pemuda satu ini bener-benar membuat kepalaku mendidih!

"Ku lihat, sejak malam tadi ia seperti itu, entah mengapa" ucap Shikamaru tanpa menghilangkan tampang malasnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Tadi malam? Itu berarti saat aku dan Sasu teme—apa itu benar? Aku memang merasakan bahwa Kyuubi senpai berada di sana walaupun hanya sekilas. Tapi jika memang dia melihatku, mengapa dia harus bersikap seaneh ini? Apa dia menyukaiku? Huaaa! Apa yang kau fikirkan Naruto!

"Kau terlihat idiot jika seperti itu Naru!" aku memandang tajam Kiba dan menurunkan tanganku dari wajahku.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja!" ucapku sebal dan berdiri.

"Hati-hati, jika terkena matahari kau bisa jadi debu!" aku hanya bisa mendengus dan berjalan menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya kusambar payung yang ada di sampingku.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Sasuke POV_

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas, rasanya ada yang mengganjal. "Dimana Nagato?" gumanku, sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku menunggunya dan dia tak kunjung datang. Menyebalkan! Bukankah asosiasi sudah menugaskan kami untuk segera berburu? Dan sekarang dimana dia?

"Sas" aku berbalik dan mendapatinya tengah berlari cepat. Peluhnya bercucuran membuatku heran, habis dari mana dia?

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga terengah begitu?" tanyaku, Nagato hanya tersenyum dan menyeretku menuju mobilnya. Aish! Mengapa tadi ia tak memakai mobil saja? Dasar aneh!

"Ada sedikit urusan Kyu, mendadak, hingga aku harus segera kesana" ucapnya ku rasa ia tahu apa arti pandanganku, pandangannya masih terfokus pada kemudi mobil. Aku hanya diam dan melihat ke arah jalan.

"Ku dengar Shikamaru dan yang lain juga akan memburu vampir yang telah beberapa kali menculik anak-anak sekolah itu?" tanyaku, Nagato hanya mengangguk. Aku kembali terdiam, entah mengapa aku merasa tak enak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Sas" aku menoleh saat ku dengar Nagato hyung memanggilku.

"Hn?"

"Tidak, tak jadi" aku memandangnya sekilas, ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya?

"Kau ada masalah? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau tak khawatir? Mereka kembali bergerak, itu yang di katakan orang tuaku" aku terdiam, aku benar-benar tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'mereka' itu.

"Entahlah, ku kira awalnya semua telah berakhir, ternyata mereka benar-benar rakus, apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?" Ku rasakan bahuku di tepuk, aku menoleh dan melihat Nagato yang kini tersenyum ke arahku. "Aku baik-baik saja" ucapku lagi.

"Aku akan selalu dipihakmu"

"Hn"

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Semilir angin kini menerpa rambut seorang pemuda yang kini telah berada tepat di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Rambut serta _long coat_ hitamnya yang ia kenakan kini melambai searah angin menerpanya. Mata pemuda itu tertutup seolah-olah ingin merasakan kesunyian malam. Perlahan matanya terbuka menampakkan sepasang bola mata merah menyala dengan iris vertikal. Kini tepat pukul dua pagi dan suasana di bawahnya masih terlihat ramai.

"Kau sedang apa di situ Naruto?" tanya Neji, pemuda pirang berbalik dan tersenyum lembut kemudian berjalan mendekati Neji yang kini berdiri di samping pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan udara malam" ucapnya lembut. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik tatkala melihat bayangan hitam berkelebat di belakangnya "Menyerahlah" ucap HNaruto seraya berlari mengejar vampir yang telah terlebih dulu turun melalui tangga, jika ada manusia yang melihat bisa terjadi kekacauan besar!

BRAKKK!

Naruto melempar tubuh vampir pria itu ke arah dinding hingga terdengar bunyi debuman keras. Vampir itu meringis menahan sakit, Naruto berjalan mendekatinya "Dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanyanya dingin, vampir dihadapannya hanya terdiam dengan seringaian menyeramkan yang terpasang jelas di wajahnya. Darah di mulutnya masih menetes, darah manusia yang baru saja ia gigit, membuat pemuda pirang itu menutup hidungnya.

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu dimana mereka" ucap vampir pria itu.

"Tak perlu kau beri tahu pun mungkin kini teman-temanmu telah musnah menjadi debu di tangan teman-temanku atau vampire hunter" ucap Naruto santai. Perlahan kukunya memanjang, runcing mengkilat di bawah sinar rembulan. "Selamat tinggal" ucapnya dingin dan—

SREETTT!

Vampir itu terjungkal saat Naruto menebaskan kukunya yang runcing ke badan vampir namja itu. "Aarrrgggghhh!" dan akhirnya vampir itu pun berubah menjadi debu yang kini tersapu angin malam. Naruto memandang datar debu yang kini menyebar di ruangan, jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat angin nya masuk dengan mudah dan menerbangkan debu vampir itu keseluruh ruangan.

"Jika aku tak membunuhmu kau bisa menjadi lebih parah, tak seharusnya manusia menjadi vampir" gumannya dan berjalan pergi menuju atap tempat Neji kini menunggunya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, bau darah itu kini menyebar dan berasal dari atap. Ia segera berlari ke arah atap. Dilihatnya kini Neji tengah bertarung dengan 3 vampir sekaligus. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia segera berlari mendekati wanita itu dan memeriksa nadinya.

_Masih hidup_! Batinnya dan segera melihat ke arah leher wanita yang kini mengeluarkan darah itu. Dengan segera ia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bening di dalamnya. Jika ia tak di beri penawar racun vampir, maka wanita itu pun akan menjadi vampir. Dan jika ada manusia yang berubah menjadi vampir, maka mereka pun harus terpaksa memusnahkannya. Karena manusia yang menjadi vampir tak akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatan serta rasa laparnya.

Setelah memberinya penawar dan menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian yang berhubungan dengan vampir Naruto segera membawanya ke arah sudut atap dan berjalan mendekati Neji yang kini tengah bertarung dengan vampir, hanya ada satu karena Neji telah memusnahkan dua diantaranya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya berpencar karena para vampir itu pun juga berpencar entah kemana.

DORR!

Naruto tersentak, tubuhnya seketika membeku saat sebuah peluru hampir saja mengenai dirinya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan matanya membulat tatkala melihat seorang vampir tepat di belakangnya yang kini mulai berubah menjadi debu.

"Kau kurang berhati-hati". Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

Degg...

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. ia memegang kuat kalung yang ada di lehernya "Jangan lagi" ucapnya lirih.

Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia tersentak melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuken yang kini tiba-tiba terlihat kesakitan. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dan berusaha berjalan ke arahnya. Namun seberkas bayangan kini berkelabat di belakang Sasuke. Mata pemuda itu sontak membulat. "AWASSSS!"

_======(TBC)======_

Review, Riview please!

Kalau reviewnya banyak Putly bakal cepat updet deh hohoho~


	5. Chapter 5

_Bloody Love_

_By _Eucallysca Putly

_Disclaimer_ Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi 'Namikaze Naruto' hanya milik Sasuke. Kyaaaa! Dan Itachi hanya milik Putly #dijitaked(?))

_Rate _T+

_Genre _Romance, Fantasy

_Main Pair _Sasuke x Naruto

_Warning!_ OOC, typo, abal, silsilah keluarga disini aneh! Jadi kalo ada yang mau protes jangan salahkan Putly, salahkan Ficnya aja hohoho~ Putly sebagai author yang ababil lalala~ dll(?)

Hahaha gomen, gomen baru bisa updet sekarang. Putly baru stress buat cerpen yang temanya kehidupan sehari-hari (Putly Cuma bisa buat cerita yang ada unsur Fantasy, Supranaural, Horror dll). Ck! Gurunya Putly bikin repot mintanya cerpen yang kehidupan sehari-hari sih *dilempar sandal ama ibu guru b. indo*

Yap! Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan!

.

.

_Previous part_

_DORR!_

_Naruto tersentak, tubuhnya seketika membeku saat sebuah peluru hampir saja mengenai dirinya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan matanya membulat tatkala melihat seorang vampir tepat di belakangnya yang kini mulai berubah menjadi debu._

_"Kau kurang berhati-hati". Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arahnya._

_Degg..._

_Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. ia memegang kuat kalung yang ada di lehernya "Jangan lagi" ucapnya lirih._

_Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia tersentak melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang kini tiba-tiba terlihat kesakitan. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dan berusaha berjalan ke arahnya. Namun seberkas bayangan kini berkelabat di belakang Sasuke. Mata pemuda itu sontak membulat. "AWASSSS!"_

"AWASSSS!" Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sasuke tatkala pandangannya menemukan sosok vampir yang kini siap menusuk pemuda raven itu dengan kuku tajamnya.

CRASSHH!

"Arrgghh!" Sasuke mengerang keras tatkala kuku-kuku tajam vampir itu kini menusuk perutnya membuat darahnya kini keluar tak terkendali, badannya limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh. Terjatuh dari atas gedung karena memang, saat itu Sasuke ada di pinggir gedung.

Naruto menjerit tertahan, kakinya masih melangkah cepat. Tangannya menggapai ke arah Sasuke yang kini telah jatuh ke bawah, dadanya bergejolak, entah mengapa saat melihat Sasuke terluka. Perasaannya tak tenang, ia sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa dirinya seperti itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pinggir atap gedung, sejenak ia melihat ke arah tubuh Sasuke yang kini terjun bebas. Nafasnya memburu, badannya bergetar hebat. Kakinya kembali melangkah bersiap-siap melompat dari gedung untuk menangkap tubuh Sasuke namun sayang, ia pun tak menyadari jika vampir yang ia buru masih berada di sana. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan terjatuh menyusul Sasuke saat kuku tajam itu menggores punggungnya.

"Aarrgghh" Erang Naruto. Darahnya mengucur membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan segera menangkap tubuh Sasuke. Ia memeluk erat tubuh pemuda raven itu. Mata Sasuke masih terpejam sesekali terdengar rintihan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Naruto masih terdiam melihat Sasuke yang ada di pelukannya. Namun, entah mengapa tubuhnya melemah, darah yang terus keluar dari punggungnya membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Apalagi hari ini dia sama sekali belum minum tablet darah.

Perlahan kelopak mata Sasuke mulai terbuka. Ia tersentak melihat Naruto yang kini ada dihadapannya dan memeluknya erat. Menyadari kini ia tengah terjatuh dan Naruto terluka, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya atas tubuh Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak dan Sasuke pun melompat ke salah satu jendela di lantai dua gedung itu menendang kacanya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke dan segera melihat luka Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah menanggapi perkataan pemuda lain berambut raven. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya lagi, Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan lukamu itu, lukaku akan sembuh cepat" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Tapi jika kau belum meminum darah, lukamu tak akan sembuh secepat itu" Sasuke merogoh saku coatnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil dari sana. Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke tak mengerti saat pemuda mulai menggoreskan pisau lipat itu di telapak tangannya hingga mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. "Minumlah"

Naruto menggeleng cepat "Aku tak bisa, apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Dengan lukamu yang lebih parah dariku kau melukai dirimu lagi? Aku tak membutuhkan darahmu, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dan obati lukamu"

"Sudahlah, minum saja, anggap saja ini untuk membalas karena kau menyelamatkanku" Sasuke tersenyum memandang Naruto yang tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku tak menyelamatkanmu, justru kamulah yang menyelamatkanku" pemuda pirang itu mencengkram kuat pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia berusaha menekan rasa laparnya yang kini melandanya. Melihat darah Sasuke yang menetes membuatnya harus beberapa kali meneguk ludahnya.

"Cepat minumlah, sebelaum lukaku sembuh" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya hingga menyentuh bibir Naruto. "Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, aku tahu jika kau lapar"

Naruto memandang sejenak telapak tangan Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian perlahan tangannya kini menggengggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ingat, hanya menjilat, jangan menggigit" ucap Sasuke serius.

Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya sebal "Aku tahu, aku tak akan membuatmu menjadi vampir sepertiku" ucapnya sebal dan dengan cepat taringnya mulai muncul, taring vampir memang tak selalu muncul, hanya pada waktu tertentu saja taring itu akan memanjang. Naruto mulai meminum darah Sasuke, hanya menghisapnya tanpa menancapkan taringnya di kulit putih pucat pemuda raven itu. Karena taring vampir mempunyai racun yang dapat menyebabkan seorang manusia berubah menjadi vampir.

Sasuke hanya terdiam saat Naruto kini menghisap darah di telapak tangannya, sekilas kepalanya menengadah melihat langit-langit gedung dan tersenyum getir. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Naruto yang masih menghisap darahnya membuatnya sedikit pening karena selain darah yang dihisap pemuda di hadapannya, darah dari luka di perutnya masih terus keluar.

"Aku tak akan membuatmu pingsan, tenang saja, lagi pula lukaku telah sembuh sepenuhnya" ucap Naruto yang kini membersihkan sisa darah Sasuke yang tertinggal di sekitar bibirnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika aku terlalu lama disini, akan ada bahaya yang lebih besar lagi" ucap Sasuke dan segera berjalan menuju jendela dan melompat, menghilang di balik bayang-bayang malam. Naruto masih terdiam, entah mengapa lukanya terasa begitu cepat sembuh. Dan entah mengapa tubuhnya kini terasa aneh, setelah meminum darah dari pemuda yang kini telah menghilang itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Teme?"

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Degg...

Neji tersentak tatkala ia mencium bau darah yang sangat pekat kini menyebar di udara namun hanya sekilas hingga akhirnya bau itu menghilang. Ia terdiam sejenak, seluruh vampir-vampir yang dulunya manusia telah ia musnahkan dan kini ia tengah mencari Naruto yang tadi terjatuh bersama Sasuke. "Naru?" ucap Neji saat ia melihat sesuatu berkelebat cepat di belakangnya. Namun tak ada, ia tak melihat siapa pun di sana.

"Neji-san" ucap Naruto dan berjalan menuju balkon jendela. Neji yang ada di balkon melihat keadaan Naruto hanya terdiam. Keadaan pemuda pirang itu memang tak bisa dibilang baik, baju di bagian punggungnya robek parah walaupun lukanya telah sembuh tak berbekas. "Aku tak apa senpai, lukaku sudah sembuh"

"Tapi kau pucat" ucap Neji.

Naruto tersenyum getir "Bukankah semua vampir memang pucat hahaha, sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau berbeda, ku rasa keadaanmu sekarang sedang tak baik" pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arah Neji dan mendorong bahu pemuda itu.

"Sudahlan, kita pergi saja, kurasa yang lain telah menunggu kita" ucapnya dan melompat ke arah bawah. Kakinya mendarat dengan mulus menginjak tanah yang ada di bawahnya dan berjalan cepat membelah keheningan malam.

Neji masih terdiam di tempatnya walaupun ia menyadari jika kini Naruto telah meninggalkannya jauh. Pandangannya menelusuk masuk melihat ke arah ruangan tempat Naruto tadi keluar. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disana dan juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh kini terpancar dari aura Naruto. Neji menghela nafasnya dan melompat menyusul Naruto yang telah meninggalkannya.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

"Kau tak apa Sas?" tanya Nagato tatkala ia melihat keadaan Sasuke yang benar-benar berantakan terlebih darah yang masih keluar dari perut Sasuke.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke dan segera memasuki mobil Nagato. Pemuda raven itu menghela nafasnya mengatur rasa sakit yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terluka seperti ini? Kau tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal ceroboh seperti itu kan? Darahmu terlalu banyak keluar, bagaimana jika semua tahu Sas?" ucap Nagato khawatir. Pemuda berambut merah sedikit panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang selalu tak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya.

"Tadi rasa 'itu' kembali muncul" ucap Sasuke masih dengan pandangannya yang melihat jalan di depannya.

Nagato tersentak dan memandang Sasuke khawatir. "Kau tak apa Sas? Lalu karena itu kau luka separah ini? Ku rasa kita harus cepat mengobati lukamu. Ck! Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang lebih baik kita tak berpencar" ucap Nagato sebal 'otouto'nya itu memang seenaknya saja. Sudah tahu jika badannya lemah tapi tetap saja ingin mengerjakan segalanya sendiri.

"Tapi jika tak seperti itu akan lama" ucap Sasuke membela diri. Nagato hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Sasuke dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Setelah sampai kau harus melakukan apa yang ku katakan!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nagato dengan jengah "Padahal aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, tapi aku tetap saja merepotkanmu" ucapnya lirih. "Jika kau melakukan ini karena janjimu kau lebih baik berhenti saja"

"Sudahlah, aku melakukan ini bukan karena janji, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang aku akan melindungimu" ucap Nagato lembut dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Aku bukan seorang wanita yang harus dijaga" Sasuke memberikan deatglare gratisnya pada pemuda merah disampingnya. Nagato hanya bisa berdecak sebal mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aish! Kau ini dasar!"

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Naruto POV_

"Aaarrghh!" erangku. Ada apa denganku, mengapa sekarang aku jadi seperti ini! Dan ini semua karena teme sialan itu SASUKE! Ck! Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan santainya memberikan darahnya pada makhluk yang seharusnya ia benci.

Dan mengapa juga aku menginginkan darahnya lagi. Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila! Huaaa kaa-sama, tou-sama apa yang terjadi denganku! "Teme sialan!" rutukku kesal.

"Naru bisakah kau diam? Kau mengganggu tidurku" aku tersentak dan memandang teman sekamarku sebal. Aish! Dia ini benar-benar.

Dengan rasa sebal yang menumpuk aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Rasanya berlama-lama di sana menambah kekesalanku saja. Kulihat sekilas langit malam yang kini di penuhi kerlipan bintang dan pandanganku sejenak tertumpu pada sebuah pohon maple yang berdiri tegak di taman belakang asrama.

Aku segera berlari ke arah pohon itu berharap bertemu dengan teme sialan itu untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Bagaimana pun tadi ia terluka dan juga aku menanyakan telapak tangannya yang sempat ku hisap darahnya. Sesampainya di sana aku hanya mendesah kecewa. Pemuda itu tak ada disana padahal biasanya ia selalu berada di situ. Aarrgghh! Mengapa kau mengkhawatirkannya Naruto!

"Ck! Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar, lagi pula untuk apa aku kemari? Aish!" gumanku dan segera memutar tubuhku. Dan detik itu juga aku tersentak tatkala aku melihat sosok yang ku cari telah berda di hadapanku dengan senyuman manisnya. Manis? Aaarrggh!

"Mencariku hn?" ucapnya, senyumannya masih terpampang jelas menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Aku hanya terdiam, pandanganku tertuju pada perban yang keluar dari sela-sela kaos hitam yang ia kenakan.

"T-tidak, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja. Dan- mengapa kau kemari huh?! Lebih baik kau istirahat, lukamu itu terlalu parah Baka!" ucapku kesal.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku humm? Lagi pula lukaku sudah sembuh, lihatlah" ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang tadi ku hisap darahnya. dan benar apa yang ia katakan lukanya sudah sembuh tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Cepat sekali sembuhnya.

"Aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu, aku hanya merasa bersalah harus meminum darahmu tadi. Dan- bukankah luka di perutmu belum sembuh sepenuhnya, lihatlah perbannya ku rasa longgar, apa perlu ku bantu memperbaikinya?" ucapku tanpa sadar. Mengapa mendadak aku berubah perhatian padanya? Ku rasa otakku sudah benar-benar rusak saat ini.

Ku lihat ia tersentak dan tersenyum memamerkan smirk seperti biasanya. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri" ucapnya dan segera berjalan pergi. Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. Lalu, untuk apa ia kemari jika akhirnya pergi tanpa melakukan apa pun?

"Dasar aneh"gumanku kesal.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan aneh itu huh?!" lagi-lagi aku tersentak melihat Uchiha Sasuke telah berada di belakangku, sejak kapan ia di sana dan mengapa aku lagi-lagi tak menyadari aura keberadaannya?

"Yakk! Jangan mengagetkanku baka! Dan mengapa kau kemari lagi, bukankah tadi kau pergi?" teriakku kesal, mengapa ada pemuda seperti ini di dunia ini. Dan mengapa aku harus bertemu dia di dunia yang seluas ini!

"Memangnya aku tak boleh kembali kesini?" ucapnya dengan memasang wajah polosnya dan itu membuatku sangat-sangat kesal!

"Lalu untuk apa kau pergi jika akhirnya kau kesini lagi huh?" ku rasa kesabaranku sudah habis untuk menangggapi pemuda dihadapanku ini, lebih baik pergi saja kalau begitu.

"Aku tadi memperbaiki perban, bukankah kau tadi menyuruhku untuk memperbaikinya?"

"Bukankah disini pun bisa?" ucapku jengah. Ku lihat kini pemuda itu memamerkan seringaian andalannya.

"Apa kau ingin melihat tubuhku huh? Baiklah, aku menyadari jika kau pun ingin melihatnya" aku hanya bisa menggeram kesal melihat ke over narsisannya yang melebihi ambang batas normal!

"Ku rasa sebaiknya aku pergi saja" ucapku dan segera berbalik.

"Jangan pergi" ku hentikan langkahku dan berbalik melihatnya dan melihat tanganku yang kini di genggam erat olehnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Ah, iie" ucapnya dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Aish!"segera ku putar tubuhku dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih mematung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pemuda itu. Mengapa setiap tingkah lakunya selalu membuatku penasaran. Dan mengapa ia tak menciumku? Bukankah biasanya dia berubah menjadi pemuda hentai jika hanya berdua denganku? Arrggh! Ku rasa aku harus tidur untuk menghapus pikiran-pikiran anehku ini. Mengapa aku berpikiran tentang ciuman dengannya?

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Semilir angin malam menerpa lembut rambut pirang pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan gontai. Entahlah, ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Pemuda hunter itu membuat akalnya rusak!

"Ku rasa ada yang aneh denganku" gumannya dan menyentuh pelan dada kirinya. Memang tak ada detak jantung seperti detak jantung para manusia karena bagaimana pun juga vampir itu sama saja dengan mayat hidup penghisap darah. Monster yang meminum kehidupan dari makhluk lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naru?" tanya Kyuubi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku pemuda yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Eoh? Senpai? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto bodoh. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dengan sikap super cuek pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku huh?"

"Iie" ucap Naruto salah tingkah. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk dalam.

"Ku dengar kau tadi terluka. Apa kau baik-baik saja humm?" tanya Kyuubi lembut, pemuda di sampingnya hanya menangguk sekilas.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa kau lapar?"

Naruto tersentak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Perkataan Kyuubi membuatnya mengingat kejadian tadi saat ia menghisap darah Sasuke. "Aku sudah kenyang senpai" ucapnya lirih.

"Kau sudah minum tablet darah?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi. Naruto hanya terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ne" ucapnya singkat. Kemudian menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia memang berbohong, tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah meminum darah Sasuke pada Kyuubi.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ada apa Naru? Wajahmu juga sangat pucat, apa kau merasa aneh karena serangan vampire itu?"

"Iie, aku hanya kelelahan saja, ku rasa sebentar lagi akan baikan" ucapnya seraya memasang senyuman manisnya membuat Kyuubi terdiam dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit" Kyuubi mengacak lembut rambut pirang Naruto membuat pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Senpai juga" ucap Naruto dan berjalan kembali menuju asramanya.

_=====(Skip Time)=====_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menengok ke arah bangku kosong yang biasanya di tempati oleh Sasuke, sudah sejak seminggu ini Sasuke sama sekali tak masuk sekolah. Pertemuan terakhir dengan pemuda itu waktu di bawah pohon maple setelah kejadian yang benar-benar membuatnya kini menjadi gila. Bagaimana tidak entah mengapa kini ia selalu memikirkan pemuda raven itu.

"Teme, kau dimana?" guman Naruto lirih dan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Pandangannya kini beralih melihat kerlipan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Ku rasa, nanti aku harus ke taman belakang lagi" gumannya lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis.

_=====(Skip Time)=====_

Naruto berjalan perlahan, _manic azure_ pemuda itu kini melihat keseluruh sudut di sekitar pohon maple tempat ia biasa bertemu Sasuke. Namun tak ada, Sasuke tak ada disana. Dan entah mengapa dalam hatinya kini ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena tak dapat bertemu pemuda itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Arrggh! Kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh!" erangnya seraya menarik rambutnya kasar. Sasuke, pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya gila!

SREKK!

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak dan segera memutar badannya saat ia mendengar sesuatu di belakangnya. Namun pandangannya tak menemukan sosok apa pun di belakangnya. "Siapa?" ucapnya pelan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersentak melihat sesosok pemuda raven yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, wajahnya amat pucat hingga Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tak menjerit. "Teme? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dan segera membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri karena badan Sasuke limbung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, amat sangat tipis. Perlahan matanya tertutup dan badannya dengan cepat jatuh membuat Naruto segera menopang tubuh Sasuke. Keduanya jatuh terduduk dengan Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat.

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto panik, namun pemuda yang ia panggil tak segera menjawab perkataannya. "Sasuke!"

_======(TBC)======_

Review, Riview please!

Kalau reviewnya banyak Putly bakal cepat updet deh hohoho~

Saatnya membalas review~

.5

ahahaha gomen, itu emang kesalahan harusnya 'Sasuke', Putly kelewatan enggaka ganti, kan awalnya Kyu itu maksudnya Kyuhyun, Putlly adalah Sparkyu Kyaaaa!*PLAKK*

gomen kalo masih ada kata-kata koreanya ne hehehe

Guest

Yang kenal sebenernya Cuma Sasu, Narunya enggak *bocorin dikit*hahaha

Ini udah dilanjut

ehehehe, gomen, gomen, kalo cusp-cuap masih di depan tapi sekarang Putly udah kasih balasan riview di bawah. Kalo lewat PM selain ada yang enggak pake akun jadi Putly bingung mau balas kemana juga Putly orangnya agak malas jadi males jawab lewat PM *PLAKK*

Lee Kiamho

Ne, ini udah dilanjut

Himawari Wia

Iya, masa End *PLAKK*, yupp disini Naru sama Sasu enggak kenapa-napa. Sasu 'Cuma' perutnya doang yang bolong(?) kalo naru 'cum'a punggungnya aja yang kegores hahahaha.

989seohye

Aye! Ini udah dilanjut

Nauchi Kirika - Chan

Hahaha ini udah dilanjut Kirika chan^^

puja911

hahaha bocorin cerita selanjutnya? Oohh tidak bisa *pasang muka polos* kalo dibocorin ketahuan dong konflik(?)nya apa hahah. Kalo updet kilat, Putly gak janji, tapi chap depan Putly updet kilat deh~ janji!

hanazawa kay

yang dibelakangnya Sasu itu vampire. Kyuu emang liat waktu Sasu sama Naru Kissu, hahaha.

Emm, di chap ini juga bikin penasaran kan? Hahaha Putly suka motong diwaktu yang gak tepat sih~ lalalala~ *sadar diri*

akai girl

hohoho Putly gak janji ada kisseu terus apalagi untuk beberapa chap kedepan, masalahnya konflik bakal muncul, hampir, jadi Sasu bakal balik ke sifat aslinya haha.

Sayaaurantii

Hahaha Arigatou ne udah bilang fic ini keren. Ini udah Putly updet,

Iya, nagato salah manggil, itu murni typo hehehe

sharlock

hahaha arigatou udah mau riview dari awal hahaha. Gomen kalo nyiksa gegara penasaran. Di fic ini emang banyak banget mistery yang mungkin kalo kalian cermat bakal ketahuan duluan sih. Emm, untuk identitas Sasuke yang sebernya bakal ketahuan di chap 11 kalo gak salah(masih lama banget) dan sejujurnya, sampai sekarang Putly masih bingung siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Heheheh

lilywhitechan/Mel

hahaha gomen, gomen kalo masih kelewatan. Aish! Padahal Putly kira udah gak ada lagi, mudah-mudahan di chap ini enggak ada yang kelewat lagi hehe

URuRuBaek

Ini udah dilanjut^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Bloody Love_

_By _Eucallysca Putly

_Disclaimer_ Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi 'Namikaze Naruto' hanya milik Sasuke. Kyaaaa! Dan Itachi hanya milik Putly #dijitaked(?))

_Rate _T+

_Genre _Romance, Fantasy

_Main Pair _Sasuke x Naruto

_Warning!_ OOC, typo, abal, silsilah keluarga disini aneh! Jadi kalo ada yang mau protes jangan salahkan Putly, salahkan Ficnya aja hohoho~ Putly sebagai author yang ababil lalala~ dll(?)

.

.

_Previous part_

_Pemuda pirang itu tersentak dan segera memutar badannya saat ia mendengar sesuatu di belakangnya. Namun pandangannya tak menemukan sosok apa pun di belakangnya. "Siapa?" ucapnya pelan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersentak melihat sesosok pemuda raven yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, wajahnya amat pucat hingga Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tak menjerit. "Teme? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dan segera membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri karena badan Sasuke limbung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, amat sangat tipis. Perlahan matanya tertutup dan badannya dengan cepat jatuh membuat Naruto segera menopang tubuh Sasuke. Keduanya jatuh terduduk dengan Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat._

_"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto panik, namun pemuda yang ia panggil tak segera menjawab perkataannya. "Sasuke!"_

_._

_Bloody Love chap 6_

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto tak sadar. Entah mengapa badannya bergetar hebat, ia sekilas memandang tangannya yang kini bergetar menahan berat tubuh Sasuke yang ada di pangkuannya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi putih pucatnya.

**Tap...**

Naruto tersentak tatakala mendengar langkah seseorang yang terhenti. Ia terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan berbalik melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya seketika membulat melihat sosok pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Nagato senpai?" ucap Naruto lirih, Nagato masih tetap tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke yang terbaring di pangkuan Naruto.

Untuk sejenak, Nagato menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah "Dasar, Sasuke ini" gumannya seraya membantu Naruto memegang tubuh Sasuke.

"Nagato-san, apa yang terjadi dengan sasuke?" Nagato menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum ramah mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu.

"Bukankah seminggu lalu ia terluka?" ucap Nagato pelan seraya menghembuskan nafasnya, Naruto hanya mengangguk tak mengerti. "Haahh... padahal dia sudah tahu tubuhnya lemah tapi tetap keras kepala ingin pergi ke markas hunter" lanjut Nagato, kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berdiri, mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Naruto hanya memandang tubuh pemuda raven yang kini telah berada di tangan Nagato, ia masih terduduk ditanah.

"Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lirih. Nagato memandang Naruto sekilas dan lagi-lagi ia tak dapat menahan untuk tersenyum melihat pemuda yang kini menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Tentu saja, jika Sasuke mendengar perkataanmu pasti dia sekarang marah-marah karena menganggapnya lemah"

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Nagato "Apa dia sakit karena memberikan darahnya padaku?" tanyanya lagi dan itu membuat Nagarto tersentak dan menatap Sasuke serta Naruto bergantian.

"Sasuke memberikan darahnya padamu?" tanyanya tak mengerti, ia belum pernah dengar jika Sasuke memberikan darahnya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Dan Sasuke pun tak pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

"Iya, dia melukai tangannya untuk memberikan darahnya padaku walaupun saat itu jelas-jelas lukanya lebih parah dariku" ucap Naruto lirih. Pemuda dihadapannya hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan.

Nagato menghela nafasnya dan kemudian ia mulai berbalik "Ku rasa sebaiknya aku pergi, tak baik bagi tubuh Sasuke jika ia ditempat seperti ini" ucapnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini hanya bisa memandang tubuh Sasuke yang kian lama menjauh darinya. Ia menghela nafasnya sesak. Kemudian tersenyum, entah apa maksud dari senyumannya itu, ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Nagato berjalan perlahan, masih dengan membawa Sasuke yang ia angkat secara tak etis, yaitu dengan membawanya di pundak, jika Sasuke mengetahui hal ini dipastikan esok hari ada makam baru,yaitu punya Nagato! *Putly lebay*

Semilir angin yang menyentuh kulit pucat Nagato membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Pemuda berambut merah itu menutup kedua matanya, menghirup udara malam yang entah mengapa kini terasa sejuk. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan kembali.

Entah mengapa ada perasaan lega saat ini, melihat Sasuke yang kian lama berubah. Berubah dalam arti baik. Setidaknya Sasuke kini sering tersenyum, karena sebelum ia bertemu dengan Naruto , pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah tersenyum. Ia memang tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke sebelum mereka kenal satu-sama lain, pemuda itu terlalu misterius. Tapi ia pun juga tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya percaya pada pemuda yang kini ia angkat itu.

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu lho, cepatlah sadar" ucapnya lirih dan segera melompat pergi.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka,memperlihatkan dua manik matanya yang bewarna onyx. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam,kemudian menghela nafasnya. Kepalanya pening membuatnya tak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

"Nagato" ucap pemuda raven itu saat pandangannya mendapati sesosok pemuda lain yang kini tengah duduk di samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Nagato seraya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kini menatapnya datar. Sasuke menggeleng lemah membuat Nagato mengeryitkan alis tak mengerti. "Apa tubuhmu bereaksi lagi?" Tanya Nagato khawatir, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menggeleng membuat Nagato menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku tidur berapa hari?" Sasuke segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju meja di samping Nagato.

"Tiga hari"

"Syukurlah" Sasuke mengambil _coat_nya dan memakainya.

"Istirahat dulu, kau baru saja sadar." Nagato berdiri dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. Ia sekilas melihat raut kelegaan saat Sasuke mendengar bahwa ia hanya tertidur selama tiga hari. Yah, walaupun 1 minggu sebelum ia sadar tak dihitung. Karena Nagato tahu apa yang dipikirkan sasuke saat itu, ia tahu jika Sasuke tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya lagi kali ini.

Pemuda raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berhenti dari langkahnya, ia berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Nagato yang sudah ia anggap sebagai 'nii-san'nya itu. "Aku tak apa, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Tidur selama tiga hari membuat tubuhku kaku" ucapnya dan segera berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

Nagato yang awalnya terdiam kini melangkahkan kakinya cepat menyusul Sasuke "Ada yang ingin kukatakan" ucapnya dan segera mencengkram bahu sasuke membuat pemuda dihadapannya untuk kesekian kalinya berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengeryitkan dahinya heran. Nagato kini tengah menatapnya serius sebelah tangannya mencengram bahu Sasuke dan satunya lagi menggenggam kuat ujung kemejanya.

"Ah, tidak, tak apa" ucap Nagato akhirnya. Sementara pemuda dihadapannya hanya memandangnya bosan dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Nagato. Yah, memang, kamar yang ia tempati adalah kamar Nagato karena sejujurnya Sasuke tinggal di rumah Nagato karena kedua orangtuanya tak ada.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi"

**BLAMM!**

Nagato hanya memandang pintu yang kini telah tertutup sempurna itu dengan prihatin. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dan Sasuke mungkin telah tahu jika Nagato menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sejujurnya, ia pun bingung bagaimana mengatakan semua ini dengan Sasuke, walaupun ia juga tahu jika pada akhirnya cepat atau lambat pemuda raven itu juga akan tahu. Saat mendengar berita itu, entah mengapa membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Inilah konsekuensinya, dan semua ini hanya karena rencana yang egois. Rencana egois Sasuke yang bahkan tak memikirkan akibat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aaarrrgghh!" erangnya, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Frustasi.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

**Naruto POV_**

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku hanya menghembuskan nafasku malas menanggapi ocehan kaum sebangsaku yang kini tengah asik melihat film romance yang membuatku sakit mata. Ayolah, mereka terlalu berlebihan saat melihat film mellow itu. Dan dengan seenaknya saja menceritakan betapa bahagia menjadi tokoh utama film itu. Dan itu membuatku jengah!

"Aku ingin kembali keasramaku" aku berdiri bermaksud meninggalkan asrama vampire tempatku berpijak,yang lain hanya memandangku heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena bosan!

"Ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan, bukankah ada tugas kimia dan hari ini ada jadwal kimia?" tanyaku malas. Ck! Dasar vampire-vampire pemalas! Hanya karena mereka semua anggota osis yang diberikan kebebasan jam pelajaran, mereka dengan seenaknya saja melalaikan tugas sekolah! Yah, walaupun aku sendiri tahu jika tingkat kecerdasan mereka diatas rata-rata. Bagaimana tidak,umur kami saja sudah sangat lama walaupun sosok kami masih terlihat remaja. Dan umurku sendiri lebih dari 500 tahun! Berkali-kali mengulang pelajaran yang sama di tempat yang berbeda sesungguhnya sangat membosankan!

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya niatku tertahan saat aku menyadari ada seseorang yang meraih pundakku dari belakang. Tak bisakah membiarkanku pergi dari tempat menyebalkan ini!

"Kau mau pergi?" suara lembut itu membuatku tersentak dan segera membalikkan badanku melihat sosoknya. Dan benar saja dugaanku, kulihat kini sosok rupawan itu tengah menatapku dengan senyuman lembutnya membuatku entah mengapa merasa tubuhku memanas?

"Ya, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini" ucapku jujur, pemuda di hadapanku itu masih terus mengulum senyuman manisnya, membuat rona wajahku memerah. Ya, pemuda itu Uzumaki Kyuubi, pemuda normal dari sekumpulan vampir-vampir abnormal yang berkumpul disini.

Kulihat dia kini mengangguk mengerti, dan berjalan menuruni tangga mendahuluiku. Ku lihat jam yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dan saat ini jam telah menunjukkan jam 5 sore, itu berarti 1 jam lagi, kelas akan dimulai.

"Akan ku antar" ucap Kyuubi senpai yang telah berada jauh didepanku. Aku hanya tediam mendengarnya dan segera berjalan cepat menuruni tangga menyusulnya.

"Tak perlu senpai, lagi pula asramaku dan tempat ini tak jauh kan?" ucapku terkikik mendengar sikapnya yang terlalu perhatian, mungkin. Tapi entah mengapa aku menyukainya, hanya saja aku tak ingin merepotkannya hanya untuk mengantarku ke asrama yang jelas-jelas bersebelahan dari asrama yang ia tempati.

Dia hanya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian memandangku lembut dan melambaikan tangannya saat aku berjalan melewatinya, melewati pintu megah asramanya. Aku membalasnya singkat dan segera berlari menuju asramaku. Asrama para manusia. Ku pikir, tak ada buruknya juga tinggal dalam satu bangunan dengan para manusia itu, setidaknya, asrama itu lebih baik dari asrama yang baru saja aku tinggalkan. Bukan karena aku membenci kaum ku sendiri, tapi sikap mereka terlalu seenaknya saja. Bukan kah mereka terlalu 'sembrono' untuk kalangan vampire bangsawan?

"Hufftt...benar-benar membosankan"gumanku seraya mempercepat langkahku menuju asrama, aku tak ingin terlambat hari ini. Karena jam pertama adalah kimia dan gurunya yang terkenal _killer_ itu tak akan memberi ampunan pada siapa saja yang terlambat.

Dan...untuk alasanku ingin mengerjakan tugas kimia itu bohong. Tentu saja, alasan sebenarnya agar aku tak terlalu berlama-lama bersama para anggota osis abnormal itu. Karena aku telah menyelesaikan tugas essay ku jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam membuatku hampir terjengkang dari lariku. Sangat cepat hingga aku tak menyadari keberadaannya. Aku menoleh melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan itu padaku. Dan mataku sontak membulat tatkala melihat sosok tubuh tegap yang terbalut coat hitam. Ia berdiri memunggungiku. Hanya dari punggung tegapnya saja aku telah mengenal betul sosok itu, sosok yang beberapa hari lalu terjatuh di pangkuanku.

Sosok itu menoleh sekilas kearahku hingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang teramat sangat pucat, tapi bibirnya masih dapat mengulum senyuman yang sangat rupawan membuatku hanya bisa terdiam sesaat memandangi sosok rupawannya yang terlihat amat rapuh.

"Sasuke" ucapku lirih. Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk beranjak ke tempatnya. Sasuke sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkanku dan melompat ke arah jendela yang kurasa itu adalah jendela kamarnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Aku tak tahu apa yang kini menyelimuti hatiku. Tapi yang jelas aku dapat merasakan perasaan lega yang teramat besar. Melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu membuatku lega. Melihat senyumannya itu aku merasa tenang.

"Syukurlah kau sembuh" ucapku lirih dan kemudian berjalan menuju asrama yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Senyum yang biasanya selalu kutahan kini merekah dengan tiba-tiba. Aku merasa senang, entah mengapa. Dan aku tak terlalu memedulikan hal itu!

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Aku menapakkan kakiku dilorong sekolah, berjalan cepat menuju kelas yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Diktat-diktat tebal telah berada di genggamanku. Walaupun tak berat, aku cukup merasa terganggu dengan bawaan yang terlalu banyak ini.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" gumanku dan segera menggeser pintu dan masuk. Ku lihat kelas ramai seperti biasanya. Dan yang menarik perhatianku adalah gerombolan kecil yang berada takjauh dari bangkuku.

Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku, ku lihat sekilas pemuda yang tadi hampir membuatku terjatuh itu kini berada di tengah gerombolan murid-murid. Tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk melihat, aku segera duduk dan meletakkan diktat serta tas yang ku bawa di atas meja, teman sebangku ku belum masuk. Ku rasa dia akan terlambat lagi.

Ku lihat sekilas gerombolan itu belum juga membubarkan diri walaupun bel masuk telah berdering memekakkan telinga. Yang dapat ku dengar sejauh ini hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa Sasuke tak masuk sekolah selama 10 hari. Yah, kuakui, 10 hari itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk hal yang diberitakan 'sakit demam'. Ayolah, aku pun heran, mengapa Nagato senpai itu membuat alasan tak logis seperti itu. Sakit demam selama 10 hari? Bukankah itu tak masuk akal?

Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap langit senja yang kini memenuhi langit dengan semburat orangenya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan angin yang membelai wajahku karena jendela disampingku sengaja aku buka lebar. Bibirku tak henti-hentinya melengkung, membuat segaris senyuman tipis saat aku mendengar suara pemuda yang kini ku belakangi. Suara yang lama tak kudengar, walaupun tetap saja masih suara dengan nada dingin dan datarnya.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Semilir angin kini membelai helaian pirang rambut seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi diam mematung. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon maple. Pemuda itu hanya dapat menerka-nerka apa yang kini ada didalam pikiran pemuda lain yang kini menjadi objek penglihatannya tak kurang dari 5 menit yang lalu. Sosok pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu kini memandang langit yang hanya berhiaskan awan kelabu yang menutupi pendar bintang malam. Pandangan pemuda itu, terlihat dalam, terasa, aneh. Kesepian? Mungkin itu cocok menggambarkan pandanga pemuda yang kini masih bergeming, seolah tak merasakan kehadiran Naruto yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda raven yang masih setia memperhatikan langit yang tak ada kata indah yang bisa menggambarkan suasana suram yang terpancar dari langit malam.

"Sasuke" ucap Naruto itu lirih. Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali memandang langit malam. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya di tempat biasanya ia duduk. Namun entah mengapa, saat ini ia hanya ingin berdiri memandang namja yang kini sama sekali tak merespon kehadirannya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda raven itu ke arah langit. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya tak mengerti, yang ia temukan di pandangannya hanya kumpulan awan kelabu.

Sasuke masih terdiam memandangi langit, dan itu membuat pemuda yang ada di sampingnya merubah wajah penasarannya dengan wajah kesal. Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping sasuke.

"Aku melihat langit" suara Sasuke terdengar dan membuat pemuda pirang disebelahnya kini menatapnya heran.

"Disana hanya ada awan mendung, apa yang kau lihat? Tak ada bagusnya!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini memandang langit mengikuti dirinya. Senyuman tipis itu kini menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. "Karena itulah aku memandanginya" ucap pemuda raven itu akhirnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah Sasukedengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkannya" ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto lembut.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sekilas dan akhirnya membuang wajahnya ke arah yang tak dapat di lihat pemuda raven itu itu. Semburan merah itu kini menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Tak lama, ia kembali memandang wajah pemuda disampingnya.

"Emm...Apa lukamu tak apa?Aku kaget melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan kemarin" pemuda disampingnya hanya menggeleng.

"Sudah sembuh sempurna". Naruto melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kini tak lagi dibebat perban-perban seperti pertemuan terakhir mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Teme"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau akan menghadiri rapat Senat?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, dan memandang Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng dan memandang langit seperti Sasuke sebelumnya "Tidak, hanya saja ku dengar dua hari lagi senat mengadakan rapat dan tempatnya di rumah Kyuubi senpai, padahal biasanya rapat dilakukan di gedung senat dan setelah itu diadakan pesta sosialita."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah seorang hunter biasanya mengikuti rapat yang dilakukan senat, aku mengikutinya untuk belajar menjadi seorang _clan leader_ dari keluargaku. Dan yang ku dengar kau adalah seorang _vampire hunter _yang hebat" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kumpulan awan kelabu yang bergerak menutupi langit malam.

Sasuke tersentak dan kemudian tertawa "Hahaha, aku tak suka bersama dengan vampire-vampire tua itu" ucapnya santai dan mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto ke arah langit malam.

Naruto yang mulai penasaran kini berbalik memandang Sasuke dengan sorot tak mengerti. "Maksudmu? Kau tak pernah menghadiri rapat dan pesta sosialita? Bukankah itu penting untuk melihat pergerakan para vampire sepertiku?"

Sasuke tersenyum walaupun pandangannya tak berpindah "Aku tak suka bersama _vampire-vampire_ yang berpikiran kolot itu. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan wajahku pada mereka. Tak ingin ikut berpikiran seperti mereka."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal "Jadi maksudmu aku juga berpikiran kolot, seperti yang kau maksud?" ucapnya sebal, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Jika kau berpikiran seperti itu, jadi memang benar" Naruto hanya mendengus sebal ke arah pemuda raven bermata onyx disampingnya.

"Aish! Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kamarku" ucap Naruto dan segera berdiri, menepuk-nepuk seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto geli "Aku masih ingin disini" ucapnya santai.

Naruto mendecak kesal "Aku tak bertanya padamu!" ucapnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini masih memandangi tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum memadang punggung Naruto yang kini mulai menghilang kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Tak lama, ia pun bangkit, berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari tempat Naruto pergi. Tujuannya tak lain adalah rumah Nagato, karena memang, Nagato tak tinggal di asrama. Ada satu hal yang ia harus pastikan saat ini. Sesuatu yang menurutnya serius.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya heran. Perasaannya berkecamuk, tak mengerti apa yang kini telah terjadi. Sejak pagi tadi, saat ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada pemuda itu. Tak biasanya Sasuke bersikap dingin, tidak! Bahkan sangat dingin padanya. Ia heran, memang apa salahnya hingga Sasuke bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Ia pantas heran, karena kemarin malam saja ia berbicara seperti biasanya dengan Sasuke, mengapa sekarang seolah-olah pemuda itu berubah membencinya? Setelah malam itu, Naruto tak menemui Sasuke, tak mengucapkan apa pun pada Sasuke yang membuatnya marah. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga pemuda raven itu berubah begitu tak suka padanya?

Naruto tertunduk lemas di ranjangnya. Hari masih siang dan gordennya sengaja ia tutup agar sinar matahari tak mengenai kulitnya yang pucat. Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Dan akhirnya berdiri, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke.

Ia bahkan heran, jika biasanya ada orang yang tak menyukainya atau bahkan membencinya ia tak akan merasa terusik, tapi entah mengapa ini berbeda. Ia begitu tak ingin di benci oleh Teme-nya walaupun ia menyadari jika sikapnya tak pernah ramah pada Sasuke..

Naruto beranjak dari kamarnya dan mencari ke kamar Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengetuk pintunya sekilas dan akhirnya pintu bewarna putih tulang itu akhirnya berderit dan sesosok pemuda muncul, hanya saja bukan Sasuke melainkan Sora, teman sekamar Sasuke. Yah, bukan teman sekamar juga sih, hanya saja sasuke lebih sering tidur di kamar Sora karena mereka sama-sama tak mempunyai roommate.

"Sasuke dimana?" tanya Naruto dingin, membuat pemuda dihadapannya hanya menaikkan alis.

"Ck! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap ramah sedikit?" ucap Sora kesal, sementara pemuda di hadapannya tetap diam dengan wajah datarnya membuat Sora hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Ku rasa ia di sekolah, tadi kudengar dia dipanggil kepala sekolah. Lagi pula dia juga harus mengerjakan tugas serta ulangan yang tak ia ikuti karena sakit" ucapnya dan seketika ia hanya bisa memandang tak percaya apa yang kini dihadapannya. Naruto telah pergi sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun! "Huh! Setidaknya mengucapkan terimakasih dulu baru pergi!" ucap Sora sebal dan akhirnya membanting pintu kamarnya.

Naruto berlari di tengah terik matahari. Kulitnya yang biasanya pucat kini terlihat bercak-bercak merah. Kulit vampire memang sangat sensitif dengan sinar matahari walaupun tak akan membuat seorang vampire menjadi debu seperti dongeng-dongeng karangan manusia. Tapi itu cukup membuat seorang vampire merasa perih dan dapat menguras tenaga mereka.

"Ck! Aku seperti orang bodoh saja, berlari-lari di tengah terik matahari seperti ini" gerutu Naruto yang baru menyadari perilaku bodohnya itu. Ia pun heran, mengapa ia perlu repot-repot berlari di bawah sinar matahari yang bisa memanggang kulitnya."Jika bukan karena si Teme itu aku- Arrrggh!" teriaknya kesal dan mempercepat larinya ke arah gedung sekolahnya.

Nafasnya memburu. Dilihatnya kulit yang biasanya mulus itu kini di hiasi dengan bercak-bercak merah "Cih!" Naruto segera memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Kali ini ia tak berlari, hanya berjalan saja menyusuri lorong panjang. Ia tak tahu Sasuke ada dimana, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Bukankah tadi Sora mengatakan jika Sasuke dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah?

Dan itu memang keputusan yang tepat! Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah,ekor matanya telah menangkap sosok pemuda raven yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto berada di depannya hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dingin.

"Teme" ucap Naruto lirih saat Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, atau tersenyum. Raut wajah Sasuke tetap sama sejak tadi pagi. Dingin. Dan entah mengapa Naruto tak suka itu. "Sauke! Ada apa?" ucap Naruto sebal seraya mencengkram pergelangan pemuda itu hingga akhirnya pemuda raven itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan wajah dinginnya. Membuat Naruto bertambah kesal. pemuda itu mencengkram ujung kemeja dengan tangan satunya menahan kesal yang meletup-letup di rongga dadanya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padamu huh?!" Naruto menggeram marah. Sementara Sasuke masih mengukuhkan ekspresi dinginnya yang menusuk mata Naruto.

"Apa masalahmu jika aku memandangmu seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dingin membuat pemuda dihadapannya tersentak dan menunduk dalam.

"Aku tak mengerti" ucap Naruto lemah. "Lalu apa masalahmu memandangku sedingin itu! Apa salahku?!" teriak Naruto keras, matanya memerah walaupun buliran bening itu tak juga jatuh membasahi kelopak matanya.

Wajah Sasuke yang datar kini berubah. Sasuke menyeringai memandang Naruto yang kini juga menatap mata Sasuke tajam. Pemuda itu menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah dipergelangannya. Tangannya kini terangkat dan memegang bahu mungil pemuda itu dan-

**DUAKK!**

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto keras hingga pemuda itu membentur dinding di belakangnya. Naruto meringis, pandangannya masih tetap tajam menatap Sasuke yang masih memasang seringaiannya. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini hanya terdiam.

"A-apa yang kau lakuakan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu saat menyadari posisinya kini tak enak. Sasuke menguncinya! Dan jarak tubuh mereka hampir tak ada sama sekali.

Sasuke masih diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Perlahan ia mengangkat dagu pemuda itu ke atas hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Ia takut. Ia takut dengan sosok Sasuke yang seperti ini. Ini bukan Sasuke!

"A-ap-"

**CUP**

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke telah membuangkamnya dengan bibirnya. Naruto memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tapi itu sia-sia, bahkan Sasuke semakin ganas menciumnya. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke menginvasi seluruh permukaan bibirnya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ya! Ini tidak seperti Sasuke! Ini tak seperti ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumya yang terkesan lembut. Kali ini pemuda raven itu menciumnya dengan liar dan penuh nafsu.

Naruto mengerang tertahan tatkala Sasuke menggingit bibirnya hingga ia bisa merasakan asin di bibirnya. Darah. Sontak dengan kekuatannya Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Tubuh pemuda itu masih bergetar hebat. Pelupuk matanya telah basah. Sementara Sasuke hanya menghapus jejak salivanya yang menetes dengan wajah dingin.

**PLAKK!**

Naruto menampar pipi pucat Sasuke keras hingga menimbulkan jejak merah di pipi mulusnya. Pemuda raven itu masih memandangnya dengan raut datar namun berkesan dingin. Membuat Naruto muak!

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN!" teriak NAruto terengah, ia masih mencoba menetralkan nafas serta amarahnya. "Kau kira aku apa hingga kau cium seenak hatimu huh?!" perlahan, kristal bening yang selama ini ia tahan, menyeruak membasahi tak terima? Tentu saja! Siapa orang yang mau dicium tanpa cinta dan dengan hanya nafsu belaka?

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya, perlahan langkah kakinya berjalan menuju arah Naruto membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat menghindar. Ia tak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!Aku tak mau kau cium seenaknya lagi!" teriaknya. ia masih terengah, emosianya berkecamuk akibat perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke menyeringai dan mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Naruto membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget.

Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa menghirup bau shampo Naruto diantara helaian rambut pirang pemuda itu. Pelan, dia berbisik "Lagi pula itu yang terakhir, aku takakan mengganggumu lagi" bisiknya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri di lorong yang memang sepi karena belum waktunya sekolah.

Naruto masih mematung menatap kepergian Sasuke. Kakinya lemas hingga ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Dadanya naik turun karena amarah. Aliran bening masih setia keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau jahat Teme" ucapnya lirih. "ARRGGGHH!" erangnya dan segera berdiri, berlari meninggalkan tempat menjijikkan itu. Tempat dimana ia mendapat perlakukan paling menyebalkan dan memalukan di hidupnya! "Aku membencimu" ucapnya disela tangisannya yang kini pecah.

_======(TBC)======_

Review, Riview please!

Kalau reviewnya banyak Putly bakal cepat updet deh hohoho~

Gomen, sekarang gak bias balas review, Putly cepet-cepet mau pergi hehehe, besok aja ya balasan reviewnya oke!  
Tapi jangan lupa review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Bloody Love_

_By _Eucallysca Putly

_Disclaimer_ Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi 'Namikaze Naruto' hanya milik Sasuke. Kyaaaa! Dan Itachi hanya milik Putly #dijitaked(?))

_Rate _T+

_Genre _Romance, Fantasy

_Main Pair _Sasuke x Naruto

_Warning!_ OOC, typo, abal, silsilah keluarga disini aneh! Jadi kalo ada yang mau protes jangan salahkan Putly, salahkan Ficnya aja hohoho~ Putly sebagai author yang ababil lalala~ dll(?)

Hueee! Gomen baru updet! Putly libur-libur malah gak enak badan. Fic satunya malah sama sekali belum buat gegara laptop Putly rusak! Ck! Kalo aja fic ini gak Putly share di Fb, mungkin putly bakal lama updetnya, nunggu laptop Putly sembuh(?) dulu hehehe.

.

.

_Previous part_

Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa menghirup bau shampo Naruto diantara helaian rambut pirang pemuda itu. Pelan, dia berbisik "Lagi pula itu yang terakhir, aku takakan mengganggumu lagi" bisiknya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri di lorong yang memang sepi karena belum waktunya sekolah.

Naruto masih mematung menatap kepergian Sasuke. Kakinya lemas hingga ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Dadanya naik turun karena amarah. Aliran bening masih setia keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau jahat Teme" ucapnya lirih. "ARRGGGHH!" erangnya dan segera berdiri, berlari meninggalkan tempat menjijikkan itu. Tempat dimana ia mendapat perlakukan paling menyebalkan dan memalukan di hidupnya! "Aku membencimu" ucapnya disela tangisannya yang kini pecah.

.

_**Bloody Love chap 7**_

"Aku benar-benar membencimu Teme!" ucap Naruto di sela-sela tangisannya, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dan kini, ia hanya bisa menangis di balkon kamarnya. Meratapi kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya. Luka akibat gigitan Sasuke tak lagi membekas, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya perih. Tak lama, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berjalan masuk karena sinar matahari membuat kulit pucatnya kini menampakkan bercak merah.

"Ku rasa, lebih baik aku tidur" gumannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Dilihatnya mukanya kini berantakan akibat tangisannya dan air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Kau jelek sekali Naruto" ia berucap lirih dan menghela nafas panjang.

Dinginnya air yang mengenai wajahnya setidaknya dapat membuatnya merasa lega, walaupun sedikit. Setelah memastikan bahwa wajahnya tak seberantakan tadi, ia menghentikan aktivitas membasuh mukanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk kembali tidur.

Sejenak, ia hanya duduk dengan pandangan kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya, entah apa yang kini ia pikirkan. Tak lama, untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menghela nafas berat. "Aaarrrgghh! Aku mau tidur!" erangnya dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Beberapa kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya benar-benar akan pecah akibat ingatan-ingatan perlakuan Sasuke tadi terus melintas di pikirannya. Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu bantal yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku mau tidur!"

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Sesosok pemuda jangkung kini tengah menatap langit malam yang lagi-lagi hanya berhiaskan awan mendung. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Tak tenang, itulah yang sedari tadi merasuki perasaan ia melihat jam yang masih setia melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tepat pukul 7 malam. Dan ia sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk berangkat ke sekolah walaupun bel telah berbunyi nyaring satu jam yang lalu.

"Arrgghh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Mengapa kau bisa lepas kendali seperti itu!" erangnya frustasi, pemuda berambut raven itu kini hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengacak kasar rambutnya dan mendengus pelan.

Pikirannya sedari tadi terus dihantui rasa bersalah karena telah berbuat hal yang menurutnya 'sangat kurang ajar' pada seorang pemuda bernama Naruto. Tapi bagaimana lagi, pikirannya kacau saat itu. Ia kalut. Melihat wajah polos Naruto membuat kekesalannya bertambah!

"Kau tak masuk Sas?" suara lembut dibelakangnya itu sontak membuat Sasuke tersentak. Pemuda itu tahu pasti siapa yang kini dibelakangnya dan berbicara padanya. Sasuke menoleh sekilas dan akhirnya kembali memandang langit yang kini terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya.

"Bukankah kau juga,Nagato-nii?" Ya, pemuda di belakang Sasuke, yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati pemuda berkulit sangat pucat itu adalah Nagato.

Nagato hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini berantakan. Tak seperti biasanya Sasuke menunjukkan wajah se'berantakan' seperti itu. Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah orang yang selalu bisa menutupi segala perasaannya, entah itu gelisah, marah atau apa pun itu. Dan kini Sasuke bisa menampakkan wajah seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu yang amat berat yang kini sedang ia pikirkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nagato khawatir, pemuda itu, Sasuke, hanya menggeleng tanpa berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. Nagato menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tak ia mengerti.

"Nagato-nii"

"Hm?"

"Iie" ucap Sasuke akhirnya,Nagato hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti tentang apa yang Sasuke ingin bicarakan.

"Ceritalah otouto, aku akan membantumu sebisaku" ucap Nagato lembut. Sasuke memandang Nagato, masih dengan tatapan datarnya yan kian lama kian melembut. Lalu menghela nafas. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat Nagato tak bisa mengedipkan matanya, menunggu perkataan yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Aku bingung" ucap Sasuke lirih. Nagato terdiam masih dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sosok pemuda tampan berkulit pucat di sampingnya.

"Ini tentang pemuda mani itu? Tentang Naruto?" tanya Nagato yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak dan akhirnya menunduk. Nagato tahu jika perkataannya benar adanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu pemuda disampingnya lembut. "Kau tahu, awalnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal itu padamu. Tapi cepat atau lambat pun kau akan mengtahuinya. Lagi pula pemuda itu sendiri ku kira juga belum tahu" ucap Nagato dan Sasuke sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam Nagato.

"Ia tak mengetahuinya?" Nagato hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan hening,tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Kedua pemuda tampan itu kini hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apa kau ingin menghadiri rapat senat? Bersamaku?" tanya Nagato yang akhirnya kembali membuka pertanyaan, memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat lalu tercipta. Sasuke menggeleng disertai tatapan mata yang seolah-olah berkata '-apa-kau-gila?'

"Tidak! Aku tak ingin berkumpul dengan orang tua yang selalu mementingkan ego mereka" ucapnya ketus seraya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana seragamnya yang kotor akibat ia duduk di atas rumput.

"Hahaha, jangan menatapku seperti itu, baiklah jika kau tak ingin. Atau kau ikut saat pesta saja?" tawar Nagato untuk kedua kalinya yang dihadiahi oleh Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Cukup! Aku tak ingin membahas masalah ini!"Sasuke hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya sebal dan berjalan meninggalkan Nagato yang kini tengah tersenyum menatap punggungnya yang berjalan perlahan.

"Dasar tempramental" guman Nagato masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah, berjalan menuju arah Sasuke yang telah meninggalkannya jauh.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Naruto POV_

Entah untuk yang keberapa aku menghela nafasku. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering menghela nafas, entah kenapa. Jika diingat-ingat mungkin sejak aku memasuki sekolah ini. Haaah~sekolah ini membuatku berubah menjadi laki-laki tak jelas seperti saat ini!

Sebenarnya, ini adalah hari dimana rapat senat akan berlangsung. Dan sekarang aku di sekolah karena rapat dimulai jam 10 malam nanti, mengingat kaumku adalah kaum malam, tak mungkin kami mengadakan rapat antara pagi hingga sore karena matahari masih bersinar.

Ku lihat jam yang ada di depan kelas, menunjukkan jam 9 tepat dan pandanganku kini beralih ke sebuah bangku kosong tak jauh dari bangkuku. Bangku Sasuke. Ia tak berangkat lagi. Saat-saat paling menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan kini memenuhi otakku seperti putaran rol film acak. Saat dimana Sasuke menciumku dengan brutalnya. Tak terasa, kini aku telah menggingit bibirku sendiri menyebabkan luka hingga aku dapat mencium bau tembaga amis namun harum(?) yang berasal dari bibirku. Darah.

Aku hanya bisa menyekanya dengan tissue yang selalu ku bawa di tas, tak terlalu banyak darah yang keluar. Dan sisa darah yang masih menempel di sudut bibirku kuhisap. Aku lapar.

"Sumimasen sensei" kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku. Uzumaki Kyuubi, pemuda itu kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah kertas, entah itu apa. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan surat izin untuk Naruto" ucapnya kemudian membuat semua yang ada di kelas memandangku dan Kyuubi senpai bergantian. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah" ucap sensei muda itu ramah. Aku yang telah mengerti apa isi dari surat izin itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera membereskan barang-barang di atas mejaku dan membawanya berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi senpai.

"Ayo!" aku hanya mengengguk setuju seraya berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

_** Shimura Mansion**_

Jam telah menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 tepat dan rapat senat telah selesai,memang rapat ini hanya berisikan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting-menurut Naruto-. Dan tak seperti biasanya yang bisa menghabiskan lebih dari 5 jam untuk sebuah rapat kali ini tak ada 2 jam rapat telah selesai dengan keputusan yang menggantung.

Naruto, pemuda pirang itu kini hanya duduk santai seraya meminum minuman bewarna merah pekat yang ada di gelas yang ia pegang. Sesekali ia menggoyangkan gelas itu layaknya meminum _wine_. Rasanya kali ini pemuda bernama Naruto itu sedang tak ingin diganggu, terbukti, saat ini ia duduk sendiri di kursi paling pojok.

Mata pemuda itu kini menelisik kesetiap sudut mansion yang tergolong mewah itu. Bukan karena mengaguminya karena mansionnya di Inggris, tempat kelahirannya pun tak beda jauh dari mansion milik keluarga Shimura itu. Ia hanya bingung, pemuda yang tadi membawanya ketempat ini, Kyuubi tak terlihat sejak rapat tadi.

Dalam hati ia hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas. Ia membenci pesta, itulah kenyataannya. Memang aneh jika seorang bangsawan vampire membenci pesta-pesta sosialita, tapi bagaimana lagi. Ia tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Pesta yang hanya berisikan vampire-vampire yang hanya ingin memamerkan kekayaan mereka. Hanya satu kata yang tepat bagi Naruto saat mendengarnya – saja bukan karena ia adalah penerus keluarganya, jika ia punya seorang kakak dan bukannya anak tunggal, ia akan lebih senang membaca buku atau membuat cerita bukannya terlibat pada kumpulan vampire-vampire menyebalkan yang ada disitu.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas seraya meminum sedikit cairan merah pekat hingga tersisa setengah. Pandangannya kini beralih pada seorang pria paruh baya yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu tersenyum seraya berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tou-sama" ucap Naruto setelah menegakkan punggungnya kembali. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut menatap putra satu-satunya itu.

"Ada yang harus Tou-san bicarakan padamu chagi"ucapnya, rautnya yang lembut kini digantikan dengan tatapan serius walaupun tak menghilangkan wajah lembutnya saat menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk tak mengerti, ia kembali duduk mengikuti ayahnya yang telah terlebih duduk di bangku sampingnya.

"Ada apa tou-sama?"

"Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat dan mendadak, kau tahu sendiri kan kita adalah kaum vampire bangsawan?" ucap ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Naruto kembali mengangguk walaupun tak mengerti apa maksud sesungguhnya dari perkataan appanya itu.

"Lalu?"

Minato menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan memandang wajah tampan sekaligus manis putranya itu serius "Dan kau tahu juga kan jika pasanganmu juga harus seorang bangsawan?" setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir Tou-_san_nya sontak mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.

"Ma-maksud Tou-sama? A-aku-" ucapnya bergetar. Jujur, ini terlalu cepat. Yah, walaupun umurnya sesungguhnya sudah lebih dari 500 tahun tapi bagaimana pun juga ia masih belum siap.

"Ya, kau akan bertunangan" ucap Minato mantap. Naruto hanya diam membeku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Sejenak hening menyergap mereka hingga akhirnya Naruto lah yang membuka suara.

"Siapa? Apa orang yang dulu pernah Tou-sama katakan padaku saat kecil?" tanya Naruto. ayahnya menggeleng membuat Naruto mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Iee, kau akan bertunangan dengan putra dari tuan Shimura" lagi-lagi Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"T-tuan Shimura?"

"Ne, Shimura-sama, Ketua senat" ucap Minato melembut tatapan matanya ikut melembut tak menampakkan raut serius seperti tadi.

"Maksud appa Uzumaki Kyuubi?"tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang kini tengah mereka berdua bicarakan. Minato hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Shimura Kyuubi lebih tepatnya" Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang masih mengganjal dipikirannya. Ia melirik ayahnya yang kini tengah memandangi orang-orang yang kini tengah bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada kini. "Kapan?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Saat ini"

"Eeh?"

"Iya saat ini, Tou-san dengar kau cukup dekat dengannya. Sebenarnya kami telah merundingkan ini beberapa tahun lalu" ucap Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Saat ini juga?

"Jadi, tou-sama mengirimku kemari dan menyekolahkanku di sini agar aku dapat mengenal Kyuubi senpai?"tanya Naruto tak percaya. Dan appanya kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi bisa dibilang juga tidak. Kau tahu juga kan sekolah itu adalah sekolah terbaik untuk kaum vampire seperti kita, dan juga yang mendirikan adalah teman lama Tou-san"

"Tapi, aku tak mencintainya" ucap Naruto lirih walaupun ia sendiri meragukan perkataannya barusan. Memang setiap kali ia bertemu Kyuubi ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Tapi itu saja tak cukup untuk dikatakan cinta bukan?

"Sebagai bangsawan, selayaknya kita juga harus mencari pendamping hidup bangsawan pula, kau tak bisa begitu saja memilih pasangan dari kasta yang berbeda. Dan jika soal kita mencintainya atau tidak, Tou-san mengerti perasaanmu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu dulu pun begitu, tapi berjalannya waktu cinta bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Bukankah Kyuubi adalah pemuda yang baik? Ia pasti bisa membahagiakan dan melindungimu" . Sementara Naruto, pemuda itu hanya diam menunduk dengan badan yang bergetar.

Pikirannya kini tak menentu, antara marah, kecewa, ia bahkan tak bisa mengartikan dengan benar apa yang kini benar-benar dirasakannya. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan menepuk bahu mungilnya membuat pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengangkat wajah manisnya.

"Acara inti akan dimulai, kita harus ke tengah. Nikmatilah, ini memang sudah seharusnya dilakukan oleh kaum bangsawan" Naruto hanya terdiam sejenak menatap wajah rupawan ayahnya dan dengan ragu ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah" ucapnya ragu dan segera berjalani mengikuti ayahnya yang kini berjalan menuju tuan Shimura Danzou dan pemuda calon tunangannya Shimura Kyuubi atau biasa disebut juga Uzumaki Kyuubi. Dikarenakan hubungan ayah dan anak yang memang tak terlalu baik membuat Kyuubi lebih memilih menggunakan marga ibunya walau pun mendapat tentangan keras dari sang ayah, Danzou.

Dan seketika itu juga suasana berubah menjadi hening setelah tuan rumah menepuk tangan meminta perhatian dari seluruh tamu yang hadir.

"Pertama-tama saya, selaku tuan rumah mengucapkan terima kasih telah datang pada acara malam ini. Dan pada akhirnya kita telah memasuki acara inti yaitu pertunangan anak kami Shimura Kyuubi dengan Namikaze Naruto" dan seketika suara tepuk tangan kini memenuhi ruangan acara tersebut.

Perlahan Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum dengan dipaksakan ke arah tamu yang entah ikut berbahagia atau tidak dengan pertunangan mereka. Kyuubi, pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kini wajahnya mendekati telinga Naruto hingga bisa mencium aroma citrus yang menguar kuat dari rambut pirang pemuda itu.

"Maaf jika ini membuatmu kaget dan terlalu cepat" bisik Kyuubi, Naruto hanya tersenyum masih dengan kini membuka kotak kecil yang berisikan sepasang cincin bertahtakan _blue diamond_ besar. Pemuda itu kini memegang tangan mungil Naruto dan memakaikan cincin itu di salah satu jari lentik milik pemuda cantik itu. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuubi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ruangan megah itu kini terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang lumayan keras disertai music yang kini mengalun lembut hingga membuat beberapa pasangan turun ke lantai untuk berdansa.

Naruto masih terdiam,pandangannya kini menatap sesosok pemuda yang ia kenali. Nagato kini tengah bersandar di dinding dengan membawa segelas cairan bewarna pekat di salah satu mereka bertemu, Nagato tersenyum, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali melihat ke sekeliling mencari seseorang yang biasanya dekat dengan Nagato. Tapi ia sama sekali tak dapat merasakan kehadiran orang itu. Orang aneh yang hawa kehadirannya tak dapat Naruto rasakan. Hanya dia lah pemuda yang tak dapat Naruto rasakan hawa kehadirannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala pelan saat ia menyadari jika lagi-lagi ia memikirkan pemuda kurang ajar itu. Tapi entah mengapa ada rasa lega bahwa pemuda itu tak ada disini, lega karena pemuda itu tak harus melihat keadaannya yang berantakan. Tapi tunggu, lagi-lagi ia menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal. Lega? Mengapa ia harus lega? Itulah yang kini berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

"Naru" ucap Kyuubi yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyuubi tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tanpa ditanya pun ia telah mengerti bahawa Kyuubi mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Naruto terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam dengan ragu dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuubi.

Alunan music yang merdu menemani langkah demi langkah mereka. Kedua tangan Naruto kini dikalungkan ke leher Kyuubi sementara tangan Kyuubi memegang erat pinggang Naruto. Keduanya terdiam tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Kyuubi pada akhirnya yang tidak suka dengan keadaan canggung yang berlangsung beberapa menit belakangn ini. Naruto tetap terdiam dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat pemuda itu artikan. "Apa kau menyesal bertunangan denganku?" tanya Kyuubi lagi, kini Naruto menatap wajahnya seraya menggeleng lemah.

"Bukankah ini memang sudah seharusnya? Penyesalan tak akan berarti" ucapnya lirih. Kyuubi menghela nafasnya pelan namun senyumnya kini terukir jelas di wajah rupawannya.

"Kau benar" ucapnya, Kini Naruto tersenyum manis membuat desiran aneh menjalari tubuh pemuda yang kini telah resmi menjadi tunangan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda yang kini masih tersenyum manis menatapnya. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya berlaku seberani itu.

Naruto mematung menyadari wajah Kyuubi yang kini tunggal beberapa centi lagi menempel di wajahnya. Ia bergetar,namun ia mengingat perkataan appanya - _berjalannya waktu cinta bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya_ -. Naruto perlahan menutup matanya. Menutup segala sesal yang kini menumpuk dalam hatinya. Membuka lembaran baru untuk belajar mencintai seorang Shimura-Uzumaki Kyuubi yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Kini, bibir Kyuubi telah menempel sempurna di bibir mungil Naruto, melumatnya lembut. Naruto masih diam, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalas ciuman Kyuubi. Walaupun ia telah mencoba untuk menikmatinya namun tetap saja ada yang mengganjal. Ia juga tak mengerti perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Seakan ciuman ini salah, tak seharusnya.

Dan entah mengapa bayangan sosok Sasuke berkelebat cepat di kepalanya. Bayangan Sasuke tersenyum, sedih dan ia pun tak mengerti, Sasuke terluka? Entahlah. Dan yang membuatnya tercekat adalah mengapa ia ingin bahwa Sasuke lah yang menciumnya, bukan Kyuubi.

Ciuman yang kini ia lakukan dengan Kyuubi memang sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terkesan memaksa dan menuntut, ciuman Kyuubi lebih lembut tapi tetap saja ia tak merasa nyaman dengan semua itu. Ini salah, ciuman ini salah.

Dan satu hal lagi, setiap berciuman dengan Sasuke ia dapat merasakan desiran aneh yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas, kaku tak dapat di gerakkan. Dan hal itu tak terjadi saat bersama Kyuubi. Satu hal yang kini baru ia sadari yaitu ia-mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke-.

Naruto, menyesal. Ya, ia baru menyesal sekarang. Walaupun ia berkata bahwa penyesalan itu tak berguna, memang itu kenyataannya. Tapi ia tetap menyesal. Jika saja ia tahu lebih awal mungkin ia tak akan pernah mengikuti acara kali ini. Tak akan pernah. Perlahan, Kristal bening mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup, mencerminkan kesedihan yang dialaminya. Penyesalan yang terlambat.

Mereka berdua kini tak menyadari jika ada salah satu tamu pesta yang memandang pasangan itu dengan tatapan tak suka. Dia adalah Nagato, pemuda itu masih ditempat yang sama saat Naruto melihatnya. Gelas yang ia pegang tadi telah pecah karena terlalu kuat ia pegang. Dengan tatapan sinis ia membuang muka pada pasangan yang kini tengah berciuman. Dan segera meninggalkan tempat membosankan itu.

"Menyebalkan!"gerutunya.

_===EucallyscaPutly===_

Awan tebal kini bergulung ditemani alunan angin yang menerbangkan helaian daun yang ada di pohon. Sesosok pemuda serba hitam kini duduk di atap sebuah bangunan sekolah megah yang ada di Tokyo. Mata pemuda itu tertutup, mencoba menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Coat hitam yang digunakan pemuda itu berkibar. Namun tak membuat pemuda tampan itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin berdiri disitu?"ucap pemuda serba hitam itu tanpa membuka matanya. Membuat pemuda lain yang berada di dekat pintu beberapa saat lalu tersentak dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Pemuda dengan jas hitam itu kini duduk disamping pemuda tampan yang masih menikmati kesunyian malam yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau tak apa otouto?" tanya Nagato, pemuda berjas hitam. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Sebuah lengkungan indah kini tercipta di bibir pemuda itu dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang manik mata indahnya.

"Hn" Nagato hanya terdiam memandang senyuman yang terukir jelas diwajah Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka, Sasuke dapat setenang itu mengingat kemarin ia begitu berantakan akibat mendengar rencana pertunangan Naruto dengan Kyuubi. Tapi setidaknya, ia pun bersyukur, sifat Sasuke yang terlewat tenang itu membantu juga.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"tanya Nagato seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit tanpa bintang. Sejujurnya ia pun heran, mengapa Sasuke terlalu menyukai memandang langit. Entah itu berbintang atau pun tidak. Ia merasa itu tidaklah menarik sama sekali.

"Mungkin aku akan menunggu lagi"ucap Sasuke lirih. Ucapan Sasuke kini meruntuhkan senyuman yang terpasang di wajah tampan Nagato. Pemuda itu segera memandang Sasuke yang kini masih menampakkan senyuman indahnya. Nagato tak tahu, apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Ia tak mengerti. Semudah itukah Sasuke melepaskan Naruto? Pemuda yang dicintainya?

"Tidak" tanpa sadar Nagato mengucapkan kata itu membuat Sasuke memandangnya heran. "Aku ingin kau bersamanya" ucap Nagato lirih. Suaranya sedikit serak. Entah mengapa ia mengingat cerita-cerita Sasuke dulu. Itu semua membuatnya sedih.

Sasuke memandang lembut 'nii-san'nya itu dan tersenyum "Arigatou ne, nii-san" ucapnya.

_======(TBC)======_

Review, Riview please!

Kalau reviewnya banyak Putly bakal cepat updet deh hohoho~

huft... kenapa makin lama makin dikit ya yang riview? ceritanya tambah aneh ya? hahaha gomen, gomen~ Putlu masih ababil hehehehe *ngaku*

Saatnya membalas review~

Nauchi Kirika - Chan

Sasu-teme baru galau Kirika-chan #sok akrab!

Huweee! Jangan goncangin tubuh Putly, pusing~

Guest

Un! Identitas Sasuke emang baru ketahuan chap 11, tapi masalahnya laptop Putly baru ngadat(?) dan sekarang opname di rumah sakit(?) jadi, kalau belum pulang, Putly gak bisa updet chap 11 hikss... Doain aja ya, biar kitty (nama laptop Putly*stress*) cepet sembuh hehehe.

Guest

Un! Sasuke dulunya vampire? Umm, Putly sendiri bingung sebenernya Sasu-teme itu makhluk apa *ababil*. Intinya, masih Putly pikrin sebenernya identitasnya Sasuke, walau pun chap 11 udah ketahuan, tapi belum semuanya hehehe.

hanazawa kay

balasannya digabung ya! Sasu pergi ke hatinya Putly *digebukin Naru*

hi aidi

hehehe gomen, gomen kalo alurnya keburu-buru. Putly aja bingung, takutnya bakal kepanjangan fic ini. Masalahnya sekarang Putly baru buat sampai chap 11 tapi itu sebenernya ceritanya baru dimulai, yang lainnya mah, Cuma pembukaan aja(?) hahahaha.

puja911

balasannya sekalian ya. Hehehe, gomen Putly selalu potong di waktu yang gak tepat. Idenya mentok sih *PLAKK*. Sasu manusia bukan ya? Menurutmu?*dilempar sandal* kalo dari sikap, penampilan dll si Teme pantat ayam manusia bukan?

Nyahahaha, Sasu baru galau, ditinggal tunangan Puja-san. Dianya sih jaim banget gak mau bilang kalo dia suka sama Naru ditinggal tunangan kan jadinya *dichidori Sasu-teme*

Axa Alisson Ganger

Ini udah dilanjut

Sasu dingin sama Naru gara-gara Sasu mau ditinggal tunangan sama Naru, galau gitu ceritanya hahahaha

Mel

Kalo Putly kasih tau siapa Sasu sebenernya, besok gak seru dong hahaha

Wookie

Silahkan ninggalin jejak hohoho

Guest

Gomen kalo Naru kaya ngemis sama Sasuke. Tapi karena masa lalunya berhubungan makanya disini secara gak sadar Naru merhatiin Sasu berlebihan. Mereka punya ikatan sendiri yang bakal ketahuan tapi masih lama hehehe *Gyaaa! Putly bocorin cerita! Bocorin cerita!*

Guest

Disini ketahuan kan yang disembunyiin Nagato itu tentang pertunangan Naruto sama Kyuubi. Disini Naru gak bakal benci Sasu kok karena sejak awal mereka punya ikatan, jadi mau gimana pun sifatnya Sasu, Naru masih bisa maklumin wkwkwk

.5

Uwaaa! Makasih udah mau selalu kasih review, Putly terharu deh *lap ingus*

hahahaha, Putly sengaja buat penasaran, masalahnya disini terlalu banyak mistery sampai Putly bingung sendiri nyusunnya.

dark blue

gomen baru updet! Putly akhir-akhir ini baru gak enak badan. Padahal liburan, malah sakit -_-

Lee Kiamho

Hahaha, arigatou ne, udah mau bilang fic Putly keren. Ini udah dilanjut chap 7!

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii

Ne! Ini udah di lanjur ^^


End file.
